Forget Me Not
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.
1. Chapter 1: Yellow Zinnia

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

I was going through some of the things my friend was showing me; flowers and what they _really_ mean. So, I found Forget-Me-Not means Memories. As I came up with this idea, I consulted the title idea with my friend. She suggested the Forget-Me-Not.

I gladly took up the idea.

To add to the Memory Lane thing, I decided to make it in a similar format to _How I Met Your Mother_. I think it's personally a great idea.

I'm actually kind of hoping that the author of Durarara! will show how Mikado and Masaomi _really_ met instead of I just taking a wild guess.

Anyways, on with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**Yellow Zinnia – Daily Remembrance**

I remember that day, Mikado.

Ha ha. It's weird, isn't it? To think a flower could mean so much.

Do you miss home, Mikado? Sometimes I do. I kind of want that peaceful life back, with you, but with Saki and Anri there, too. Do you think that could ever happen? I'm hoping so. I think that's what I want. Come back with me, okay? Ikebukuro's a pretty lonely city when it's just you.

…

"And I'll take the spiciest stuff you got!"

Simon laughed wholeheartedly at Masaomi's final order, retrieving the menu from the blond boy's hands. "Good, good," he said. "I be back with orders soon." With that, the Russian man left, leaving four teens at the table in the back.

Saki, Masaomi's current girlfriend, turned back from a rather heated discussion with Anri about their chest size (it was more heated on Saki's side than Anri's side). "I mean, seriously! You're are so much bigger than me. It's not fair!" She clung to Masaomi's arm at that point, earning his attention.

"Saki," Masaomi laughed. "Don't worry. You're fine."

Mikado, who had been nearly dead silent the whole time due to the content of the conversation, decided to switch the topic of the conversation. "A-Anri, you look nice today," he stammered out quickly. Saki thought his flustered act when addressing the other female at the table was cute, while Masaomi was beginning to find it down-right annoying.

_Nah, but he's been this way forever,_ he told himself.

"Thank you," Anri replied, smiling a bit.

"Ne, Masaomi!" Saki began. "How do I look?"

Masaomi looked her up and down once, pondering his thoughts carefully. "Like a bouquet of flowers," he finally replied.

Saki leaned in closer. "And what kind of flowers?" she asked.

"Forget-Me-Nots," Masaomi replied confidently.

Saki leaned back, dropping her chin a bit, her expression showing the line, "_You're kidding me, right?_" "Forget-Me-Nots?" she repeated, dumbfounded.

Masaomi nodded once. "Forget-Me-Nots."

There was a pause as Saki tried to picture a Forget-Me-Not in her head, slowly recalling seeing a few over Masaomi's shoulder when he was on the internet. Suspiciously, she simply stared at him through her peripheral. "Elaborate," she said. Masaomi blinked stupidly. Saki turned her head, dropping her chin a bit in some form of disappointment. "Tell me why."

"It's my favorite flower," Masaomi smiled, not fazed by Saki's suspicion at all.

Saki nodded slowly.

"I didn't know," Anri said from across the table, having only heard the tail end of the conversation as she was talking to Mikado about some homework due the next day.

"Mm, hm!" Mikado confirmed for Masaomi. "It's my favorite, too."

"Eh?" Saki gasped. "What? You guys have the same favorite flower? That can't be coincidence."

Mikado and Masaomi shook their heads. "Nope!" they said in unison.

"What's the story?" Anri asked, folding her fingers on the table.

"Spill it!" Saki gasped, setting herself like an excited child would sit to listen to an old fantasy or folklore.

Masaomi and Mikado smiled at each other briefly. "When did it start, Mikado?" Masaomi asked.

"Kindergarten," Mikado replied, chuckling as though surprised that Masaomi forgot so. "When we first met, remember?"

"Right, right!" Masaomi gasped. "I remember now. Ah, we were in Ms. Kyouyu's class, right?" Mikado nodded. "Ah, the first day of school, back in Saitama..."

…

Twenty-six little kindergarteners stood side-by-side, in a straight line, some fiddling with their clothes and hair nervously. No one knew the other, and felt all alone, even though there were lots of other kids around.

The teacher, Ms. Kyouyo, started to name off the children, one by one, for attendance. All the children responded with a small, "Here." when their name was called.

There was no instant connection when Mikado and Masaomi met eyes for the first time. Indeed, it had been during the third name activity did they ever speak.

For the first activity, the twenty-six children were all sprawled out on the floor, each in their own separate space, far away from the other children. Masaomi grabbed himself a yellow marker and tried several times to write his name in the small card given to him, but neither could he spell his own name nor fit what he could spell of it. All he had managed to do was write, "Masa" in large, messy letters, almost illegible for the kindergartener to read.

Mikado, on the other hand, wrote his name in blue marker with too much space left over. He tried to write his last name, too, but it bent downward in a U when he ran out of space for his rather long last name. "Ry...you...ga...mi...n..nee...eehhh..." several children muttered when they tried to read his last name. They started getting into his personal space to read his name and he turned away, blushing madly.

"J-Just Mikado is fine!" he would gasp.

"For the first activity," the teacher began, earning the attention of all the students in the class. "We all have to get into a _big_ circle. Okay?"

The children looked at each other than attempted to sit in a circle, trying to stay away from each other as much as possible. Masaomi looked around trying to meet the eyes of every student in the class. His eyes passed over Mikado like everyone else, as though looking for his first friend. He blinked and sat down again.

Mikado didn't bother looking up. He stared at the ground the whole time, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He was so scared, his small fists trembling as they clutched the red cloth of his school uniform. He wouldn't survive this.

"The first game we'll play is the basic name game," the teacher said. "First, you say your name. Then you say your favorite color and what you like to do. I'll go first. I'm Ms. Kyouyo. My favorite color is blue and I like to read in my free time. Why don't you go next?"

The girl beside her blinked then smiled. "I'm Ai! My favorite color is pink, and I like to play soccer!"

"I like soccer," said Ms. Kyouyo. "What about you?"

The next boy fumbled for some words. "I'm...Hideaki...I like the color green...and I like to watch cartoons."

"Cartoons are great. And you?"

This went on for a while. Soon enough, it was Masaomi's turn, who had been between the first and second quarter of the circle. "I'm Masaomi Kida!" he cheered, beaming. "I don't have a favorite color, and I like to play video games!"

More children went, before it came to Mikado, who was almost too nervous. "I..I'm...Mikado...Ryūgamine..." he whispered. "I like blue, and I...I...uh..." Mikado stumbled for some ideas before muttering something incoherent. Ms. Kyouyo asked him to repeat himself. "I like...to play on my computer..."

Ms. Kyouyo smiled and continued to go onto the other children. A few moments, the circle had been complete. "Now, we'll play the second game. This one is called the Name Game." She taught the game with her own as an example. "Kyouyo Kyouyo bo Byouyo. Banana fanna fo Fyouyo. Fe fi mo Myouyo. Kyouyo!"

The circle went the same way. "Ai Ai bo Bi! Banana fanna fo Fi! Fe fi mo Mi! Ai!"

"Hideaki, Hideaki bo Bideaki... Banana fanna fo Fideaki... Fe fi mo Mideaki... Hideaki."

Moments later, Masaomi's turn was up. "Masaomi! Masaomi! Bo Basaomi! Banana fanna fo Fasaomi! Fe fi mo Masaomi! Masaomi!"

Another few moments came Mikado's name. His voice was almost impossible to hear, but if one strained their ears enough they could hear him. "Mikado, Mikado, bo Bikado... Banana...fanna? ...fo Fikado...? Fe fi mo Mikado... Mi...kado...?" There was doubt, but he managed to get through it.

"Alright," the teacher said again, once the circle was finished. "One more name game. This one is going to be tough, but it's the Adjective game."

One of the children raised their hands. "What's an adjective?" she asked.

It wasn't Ms. Kyouyo who answered. "A word used to describe an object." Everyone turned to Mikado, who immediately regretted speaking up and stared at the ground.

"No, you're right, Mikado," Ms. Kyouyo said. "See. But my name starts with a K. So I have to choose an adjective that starts with a K. Maybe... Kooky Kyouyo! But it has to describe you, okay?"

Ai had to think about for a moment, before saying, "Amazing Ai!" she said after a moment.

"Good!" the teacher praised. "Hideaki?"

"...Hopeful Hideaki...?" he tried.

"Good!"

Again, the circle went on until it got to Masaomi. Masaomi thought for a moment. "Marvelous Masaomi!" he insisted, puffing his chest pridefully, beaming again. Some of the children chuckled at his actions.

One last time, the circle continued up to Mikado. Mikado, however, was stumped. He could not think of a word to save his life. "Oh, the smart kid can't think of anything," one of the boy at the back of the circle scoffed.

Mikado hid his face in his hands, unsure if he could handle the pressure. _This is going to be the worst ten years of my life_, he moaned in his head, silently praying for something to happen.

"Mysterious Mikado!" someone yelled suddenly. Mikado looked up. A blond boy was pointing at him, smiling with some sort of devious intent. "Mysterious Mikado," Masaomi repeated. "because you never say anything."

Mikado thought about it for a moment, before smiling a bit. "Mysterious Mikado," he agreed and nodded once.


	2. Chapter 2: Red Hyacinth

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

I think this is so cute! And I also remembered Masaomi _dyed_ his hair blond, not that it was his natural color. How could I make such an idiotic mistake? I'm sorry, Masaomi-kun!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 2**

**Red Hyacinth – Play**

I don't think I'll ever forget our first school days.

Honestly, if it weren't for you, I might have stayed shy my whole life. Even when you made a complete fool of yourself, you still laughed. The games we used to play, pretending we were travelers, explorers, adventures around the world...

I don't really ever want to return home, Masaomi. I want to see all the world. Have so many adventures! And I want you there with me.

…

"Mysterious...Mikado," Saki repeated, biting her lip as though it was the funniest and weirdest thing she had ever heard and _could not believe it_. "Really? He is far from mysterious."

Masaomi shook his head. "No, he is such a complete mystery to me. Even today."

"I don't think I'm that unreadable, Masaomi," Mikado said, but Masaomi insisted upon it. "If anything, you were unpredictable. Don't you remember those games we used to play?"

"Oh, ha ha!" Masaomi laughed. "Yeah, I remember that!"

"Did you play fantasy games or something?" Mikado asked. "'Fear not, my fair lady! I will be your knight in shinning armor, and I will rescue you!'" The mocking was far from accurate, but it was never meant to be.

"So, he was always a skirt chaser," Anri chuckled, playing with the straw of her cup. Mikado nodded. "I'm not surprised."

Masaomi chuckled and turned to Mikado. "I'll never forget the first game we played."

"Me, neither. Those first couple of days were ones to remember, weren't they?"

…

It was the first recess. Some children had the courage to ask others if they wanted to play a game. Others were still lingering in corners, alone and afraid. Mikado was one of the latter, hiding near the door of the school. He didn't want to be with the other children. What if they didn't like him? Who would want someone who would rather read than play video games to play with?

He glanced at his shoes, then up only to find a pair of hazel orbs before his own sky blue ones. Mikado gasped, startled and backed into the door. He blinked twice to realize those orbs belong to a blond boy who was way too close for comfort, but Mikado couldn't seem to find a way from him. "You're Mikado Ryūgamine, right?" the boy asked. Mikado nodded slowly, unsure. "I'm Masaomi Kida!"

Mikado blinked and, again, nodded slowly. "Mar...velous Mas'omi..." he whispered.

"Yup!" Masaomi stood up straight, and Mikado could see two more children behind him; Ai and Hideaki from earlier. "You have a cool name, Mikado! It sounds like something out of a Manga or something."

Mikado blushed. "Um...thank you."

There was a long, awkward silence. "You don't talk a lot, do you?" Masaomi sighed, folding his arms. Mikado shook his head. "Well, come play with us, then! You look so lonely standing here. C'mon, Emperor*! Let's go." Masaomi grabbed Mikado's hand and started dragging him away from the door, almost tearing Mikado's arm off.

Mikado protested and tried to keep Masaomi from throwing him into sunlight, but Mikado just wasn't strong enough. Ai and Hideaki followed behind them, exchanging unsure looks. Eventually, they reached the dead middle of the play area. Mikado was less then comfortable with it. "Let's play pretend!" Masaomi suggested. No one said anything. "Geez, you guys are really quiet... I know! Ai, you can be the princess. Hideaki can be the horse! I'll be the knight in shining armor, and you," He pointed to Mikado. "can be the Dragon."

"D-Dragon?" Mikado stammered. "Why do I have to be the Dragon?"

Masaomi made the motion of unsheathing a weapon and stanced as though he were ready for a fight. "Because you need to learn to be scary!" he said, waving his pretend sword around. "and there was no other spot. Trusty steed! Let's go save the princess!"

Most of the recess was spent with Masaomi running around, pretending to slay invisible beasts while Ai, Mikado, and Hideaki stood there uselessly, watching him fight. It wasn't long before the bell rang and Masaomi, still with much energy, ran inside. Mikado, Ai, and Hideaki simply walked in. With no one else to trust, they followed and sat beside Masaomi in the large circle ready for another game.

Came lunch time, and Masaomi was still going on about slaying the Dragon (Mikado) and saving the princess (Ai) with his trusty steed (Hideaki). Of course, everyone just remained quiet while Masaomi talked. He spent more time gabbing than he did eating his food, which cause him to stuff half his lunch in his mouth when break was over.

The day ended quickly and Mikado was just about ready to walk home when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and jumped when he saw golden eyes nose-to-nose with his own. He tripped over himself and stared up at Masaomi, who smiled. "You know," he said. "I like you."

With that, Masaomi turned on his heel and walked away, probably in the direction of his home without even helping Mikado to his feet. Mikado got up and brushed himself off. Masaomi wasn't half-bad, either.

…

The following day was almost the same as the last; more name games and more fantastical adventures. The only difference, this time, was that Masaomi actually _tried_ to "slay" Mikado. This cause Mikado to yelp and run away from the "knight".

"Come back here, scary Dragon, and fight me!" Masaomi yelled, chasing Mikado around the field. Mikado eventually ran out of the breath and energy and slowed to a stop. Masaomi the proceeded to jump on Mikado and pin him to the ground. "I got cha!"

Mikado just laid there until the teacher pulled him off and scolded him for playing so roughly. Masaomi pouted until the teacher left then turned and smiled at Mikado. "Fun, right?" he asked. Mikado simply sighed and followed Masaomi back to Ai and Hideaki, who had spent the time talking to each other.

…

Later, when lunch came, it hadn't been much different, either. Masaomi went on about how he successfully slayed the "Mikado Dragon" but had yet to save Princess Ai, who looked less than thrilled at the idea. Mikado could imagine her fear that Masaomi would jump on her, too. It made him giggle.

Masaomi stopped for a moment when Mikado giggled, smiled, then continued.

…

The next day, they finally were learning. "A is for Apple," Ms. Kyouyo said as she pointed to the giant, capital "A" on the blackboard. All the children sat on carpet, watching the teacher, repeating what she said.

Masaomi had, from this point on, decided learning was _not_ fun. Beside him sat Mikado, nervous and quiet when repeating the teacher while Masaomi yelled it out monotonically. The pepper glanced up at his friend, who sat tall on his knees while he himself hunched over his crossed legs.

There was a moment before Masaomi felt the blue gaze on him and turned to Mikado. Mikado looked away, blushing, then slowly glanced at Masaomi again. 

Masaomi smiled.

…

Mikado had been half-way home when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and jumped back when two very close hazel eyes invaded his personal space. Mikado backed up a step, then looked Masaomi up and down once...twice, then smiled. "Hi, Mas'omi-kun," he mumbled quietly.

"Mi-kado!" Masaomi cheered before jumping up and getting out of Mikado's space. "Come over and play!"

Mikado blinked stupidly. "To your house?" Mikado asked, finally straightening himself out to face Masaomi properly. "You mean you're parents won't mind?" 

Masaomi shook his head. "Nope! They let me do whatever I want!"

Mikado glanced around nervously, wondering if anyone was finding the loud brunette annoying. No one seemed to care, so he continued the conversation. "Okay. I'll ask my parents." Masaomi walked with Mikado back to his home. Masaomi waited outside until Mikado came out from the house and met with him outside. "My parents said it's okay," he said.

"Alright!" Masaomi cheered again and ran down the street towards his own house. "Come on, come on! Hurry up, Emperor!"

Mikado huffed and ran after his friend.

…

"This is my father's barn," Masaomi said, dropping his backpack by the door. "He won't mind if we play in here."

Mikado stepped in and looked around. The barn was large, damp, and somewhat dark. It didn't look like a fun place to play for just the two of them. He turned around. "Why didn't you invite Ai and Hideaki?" he asked.

Masaomi shrugged. "I like playing with you better." There was no difference. They all stood there and watched him play on his own. Or maybe it was when Masaomi jumped on him was when Masaomi decided Mikado was more fun to play with. Or maybe...

Masaomi must have noticed the puzzled expression on his face. "You're mysterious, Emperor," he said, leaning in close to Mikado, their noses almost touching. "I want to know what you're really like."

Mikado stared back and, slowly, he smiled.

…

**After Notes**

*Mikado literally translates into Emperor, which Masaomi calls him by as a nickname.


	3. Chapter 3: White Heather

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter. More memories. More stuff. Waiting for something exciting to happen, but I guess that doesn't happen until the later years...or maybe this chapter!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 3**

**White Heather – Protection**

Man, Mikado. I remember those years in Grade 1, with those idiots Akihiro and Gorou, and the morons who hung out with him. Damn, I still wanna beat them up!

Ah, I'll be honest. I just want to protect you. I mean, innocence like yours doesn't come into the world everyday and _stay_ for as long as it did for you. So, I gotta protect that innocence, because I know what it's like to lose it.

Innocence is beautiful, I'll give you that.

…

"You liked Mikado because he was a mystery to you," Anri said. Their sushi had been delivered but they had yet to begin to eat.

Masaomi nodded at Anri's comment and popped some sushi into his mouth. "Yeah. He was so quiet and- Mmph!" Masaomi choked, grabbed his throat, and spit the sushi onto his plate. "Damn, that's hot." Saki grabbed a napkin and wiped some saliva from Masaomi's face. "Ah. Thank you."

Mikado chuckled and ate some of his own sushi. "Ne, Masaomi. I remember when you used to taste all my food. You claimed you were checking to make sure it wasn't spicy or poisoned."

Masaomi chugged half a glass of water before half-slamming it on the table and leaning forward. "I was!" he insisted, hazel eyes widening. "I was paranoid."

"No, you just liked my lunch."

Masaomi rolled his eyes. "And that, too, but also because Akihiro and Gorou threatened you. I wasn't going to let them hurt you."

Before Mikado could protest, the two girls at the table asked in unison, "Akihiro and Gorou?"

Masaomi nodded, leaning backward without falling. He tilted his head back and sighed.. "Ah, I didn't like them. And they didn't like Mikado..."

…

"Hey! Look! It's the Mysterious Emperor."

Mikado glanced up from his crouched position on the ground. He had been reading by the edge of the fields by the gate, where he and his friends would play. Masaomi had detention for calling out when it wasn't his turn to speak and would be out in a few moments. Ai and Hideaki had more or less ditched him, but they would appear when Masaomi got out of detention.

The pepper brought himself to his feet and faced the four boys before him. "My name is Mikado," he whispered, facing them completely.

"Yeah, yeah," the first one muttered. "The know-it-all Mikado." The boy paused for a moment then smiled oddly and held out is hand for Mikado to shake. "I'm Akihiro." Slowly, Mikado reached out for the hand when Akihiro pulled it upward and smirked. "Psyche!"

Mikado stammered for a moment and slowly pulled his hand back. "Th-that wasn't very nice," he murmured quietly.

Akihiro lifted an eyebrow at the comment. "It wasn't meant to be nice. Gee, for a know-it-all, you sure are stupid." Mikado remained quiet, shrinking back a bit, silently praying for these guys to _just go away_. "Man, you just scream defenseless, don't you?"

As though to test the comment, Akihiro grabbed Mikado by the collar and pushed him backwards. Mikado stumbled, tripped over his book, and fell flat on his bottom. He winced and rubbed his lower back, failing to notice the second boy lift the book Mikado was reading. "What is this?" he muttered. "A book?"

It was a short novel, entitled, _A Winter's Night_. "Wow," Akihiro chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. "A know-it-all, a bookworm, _and_ a weakling. This just keeps on getting better and better." Mikado just stared at the grassy grounds. _Please go away. Please leave me alone._ "Why don't you come play with us, Mikado? We have a great game we could play. Right, Gorou?"

Unsure, Mikado glanced up. The one named Gorou, the one holding Mikado's book, smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We know a great game. It's called Keep Away." Mikado slowly got to his feet. "Here's the rules. "We keep the book in the air and you try to catch it."

Mikado didn't quite understand, but he did as soon as Gorou tossed it far the other way where one of his friends was. "Hey! W-wait!" Mikado jumped to his feet and ran to the friend far down the field. "Wait, give it back!"

"Nu, uh!" the friend laughed. "We don't just _give_ it back to you. You have to catch it."

Mikado blinked, worried as the friend through the book at Akihiro, who waved it in the air teasingly. "Come on, _Emperor_. Surely you can do better than that."

The pepper had half a mind to tackle the next guy who caught it (which was Gorou) but he knew better than that. Instead, he simply ran between them, jumping for it, demanding they return the the book, but the four boys tossed it between each other until Mikado ran out of breath and collapsed to his knees in the dead center.

"Look!" Gorou chuckled when he caught the book. "He's worn out. Alright, _Emperor_, you lose. The book's gone."

Instantly, Mikado was up, running at Gorou. "N-no! Stop!" Before he could make it, the two unnamed boys grabbed Mikado by each arm and held him back as Akihiro walked to Gorou and snatched the book from him. Mikado struggled for a moment. "Let me go!" he demanded. "Give me back my book."

His yells were ignored. Akihiro stared at the book for a moment. "What should we do? Burn it? Tear out it's pages? Hm..."

"How about you give it back?" The voice was not Mikado's. The five boys turned and watched as Masaomi, pissed off and fresh from detention, storm up to them and inhale as though to control his rage. "Let him go and give back the book!"

"Mas'omi!" Mikado gasped, relieved.

Akihiro looked Masaomi up and down. The brunette was smaller than him and his voice was too high to be threatening. Akihiro chuckled and waved the book in the air. "Oh, yeah? Why should I? What are you going to do if I don't?"

Masaomi clenched his teeth for a moment and balled his fists. "I'll _make_ you."

There was a long pause. The threat wasn't very scary, but Akihiro was wavered. He obviously didn't feel like fighting that day. With a sigh, he said, "Let Mikado go. We'll deal with him when _he_," The tormentor pointed to Masaomi. "is not around."

The two unnamed ones threw Mikado to the ground and backed off. Mikado hit the ground with a thud. Akihiro whipped the book at him and it slammed against his head, leaving a small bruise. "Let's go," he demanded and the four boys walked away, leaving the two friends there.

There was a pause as they watched them walk off. When the four were a safe distance and out of earshot, Mikado bowed his head and sobbed. "Mikado!" Masaomi gasped and ran to his best friend's side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Mikado shook his head, then grabbed Masaomi into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered between his sobs. Masaomi was shocked for a moment before he returned the gesture. He said nothing, but silently vowed to protect his newly named best friend.

…

The later days had been quiet. Ai and Hideaki had resigned from the group in fear that they, too, would be targeted. Only Masaomi stayed with Mikado. "Mas'omi?" he whispered as they ate lunch one day. "I...I'm sorry."

Masaomi lifted his head a bit from his lunch. "For what?" he asked.

"About...you always having to worry about me." Masaomi paused and straightened himself full. "I mean, I don't want you to feel you _always_ have to protect me. I mean...I...Well, I-"

"Mikado."

Mikado glanced up and caught the golden gaze. The emotion (or lack of) was hard to pull away from. Masaomi was dead serious. There was a small moment before his gaze lightened up and he smiled. "You're my best friend! Why wouldn't I want to protect you?" Mikado stared back for a long time before smiling as well. Masaomi beamed before changing the subject. "Wanna come over today and play in the barn again?"

Mikado beamed, one of his largest smiles Masaomi had ever seen. "Yeah!"

…

Masaomi taught Mikado how to play darts. They wrestled in the hay stacks and laid outside in the grass under the sun, barefoot, chewing on stalks of wheat, watching the clouds and pulling out pictures from them. "I see...a whale!"

"I see a dog!"

"Where?"

"Right there. See?"

"Masaomi, that's not a dog! That looks more like...a deer."

"A deer? No, beside that!"

"Oh."

The two laughed for a moment then went silent. A gentle breeze swept over, cooling them for a moment. Masaomi closed his eyes and enjoyed the time for what it was worth. That was, until Mikado spoke up again. "Masaomi, in all the times I've been over, I've never seen your parents."

Masaomi opened his eyes again, up at the thin cotton thread of cloud. "Mom's in the house and Dad's at work," he replied calmly.

"Is that why I'm always allowed to come over?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Mikado nodded and looked back up at the clouds again. "I see."

They laid in the grass for a moment, just letting the time go by. "Hey, Mikado?" A grunt was in reply. "Wanna play another game?"

"No," Mikado replied. "I just want to lay here."

Masaomi smiled and closed his eyes. "Me, too," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Calla Lily

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Ah, another day, another dollar.

I wish. I'd be rich by now.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Calla Lily – Beauty**

Do you remember that beautiful place you showed me, Masaomi?

Sometimes, I miss that sort of beauty here in Ikebukuro. I miss the flowers and the grass. I miss the barn and the smell of hay. I miss the beauty Saitama had to offer.

But if we travel around the world, Masaomi, we can see beautiful places just like it.

…

"That's so cute!" Saki cooed. She chewed on some garlic before tilting her head to one side. "Gee, Masaomi. You're so protective."

Masaomi scoffed and bit a small piece of his sushi off, trying to avoid a huge burn in his mouth. "I am not. I just didn't want anyone hurting Mikado."

"I think it's sweet," Anri said in her gentle voice. "You guys have been together for a long time, then. You guys really are close friends."

Mikado nodded. "Yup!" he chirped, swallowing some of his own sushi. "He even showed me his favorite place to be."

"You're favorite place?" Saki repeated, glancing at Masaomi. Masaomi nodded. "What was it like?"

"Well," Mikado began, even though Saki wanted an answer from Masaomi. "It was one of the most beautiful places I have ever been..."

…

Two huge, golden eyes were the first thing Mikado saw when he opened the door. "Hey, Mikado!" Mikado yelped and fell backwards onto his butt. The door swung wide open and Masaomi leaned in. "Hey, nice house."

"Thank you," Mikado mumbled as he brought himself to his feet and dusted off his jeans. One would think Mikado would be used to turning around or opening a door to see two bright eyes far into his personal space, but he was too shy and timid to _not_ be scared.

Masaomi grabbed Mikado's wrist and pulled him out the door. "C'mon! There's some place I want to show you!"

"W-wait!" Mikado whined as he was dragged from his home. "I-I have to tell my Mom first!"

…

Mikado thought they had been walking forever, although they had only been traveling for ten minutes. Mikado had no idea where they were, but Masaomi seemed to know. He just kept on leading on, marching as though he were in a band. Mikado shyly trailed behind, his head slightly bowed. He no longer payed attention to where they were going.

The next time he looked up, he realized they were in a forest. Mikado blinked and glanced around. It was sort of dark, sunlight pouring in from the gaps between leaves. His foot caught in a root and he stumbled, dropping his gaze to watch his step. Masaomi held his head high, whether he was aware of the roots or not was beyond Mikado, and kept on marching as though he did this everyday.

Mikado began to wonder if he did.

"Here we are!" Mikado looked up and his jaw dropped. Flowers. So many beautiful flowers, for miles below the cliff. Red, white, blue, purple, pink. All the flowers Mikado could name and more. Grass sprouted between every stem. Mikado was simply astonished. "I come here when I feel lonely," Masaomi explained, bending down and sniffing a calla lily. "The flowers keep me company."

Masaomi glanced up at Mikado and smiled. "But I'm not lonely anymore. I have you!"

Mikado was speechless for a long time. The beauty of the field Masaomi showed him was almost incomprehensible. "H...how did you find this place?"

There was a shrug and an unsure hum before Masaomi answered, "I was running blindly when I came across here."

"Oh," was all Mikado could say. He, too, bent down and sniffed a calla lily. "Pretty."

"Isn't it?" The two sat at the edge of the cliff and watched the scenery, talking about things they wouldn't remember later on. All Mikado would remember was his legs dangling over the edge, the warm summer breeze, the calla lily by his hand, and Masaomi's unusually calm voice.

One of Mikado's favorite memories.

…

The next day, Masaomi and Mikado played together in Masaomi's father's barn. Masaomi suggested they this time be explorers in a new world, like the American video game character Lara Croft. They jumped from the door frame in, pretending they were jumping from a high rock and landing like super spies in the new, unexplored area.

"A good first impression," Masaomi explained when Mikado suggested they simply walk in. "is always a great way to jump into a new adventure. C'mon, Emperor!" They jumped from haystack to haystack, pretending to be leaping large gaps between edges. Mikado stumbled once but Masaomi caught him. "No man left behind!"

Mikado smiled, and the continued to play.

…

"Mikado!" Masaomi yelled from the second floor of the barn when he and Mikado were jumping from the deck to a thick, large pile of hay Masaomi set up for himself. Mikado nearly slipped off into the hay, but he caught his balance and faced Masaomi. "Look! Bird eggs!"

Mikado glanced at where Masaomi was pointing. Just outside the high window, on the ledge, was a nest. Both boys peered over the edge into it to see the eggs. "Robin's eggs!" Mikado gasped, beaming. "Wow, they are so pretty!" Masaomi beamed, awed. They watched for a moment before Mikado blinked. "I wonder where the Mama is..."

The two boys hung around the barn for a while, waiting for the Mom to get back. It began to get cold and dark. "Masaomi, the bird eggs aren't going to survive the night without the Mama to keep them warm." Masaomi and Mikado exchanged a few glances and waited for a couple more moment. "...Masaomi?"

The brunette got to his feet and sighed. "Let's bring the birds inside and we'll keep them warm in there, okay?" Mikado beamed and nodded.

…

"It says here that we should bring them to a wildlife shelter as soon as possible," Masaomi said, scrolling down the page. He frowned. "No place is open at this time." He turned and looked at Mikado, who was beginning to look worried.

"They are still alive, Masaomi! We have to do something."

Masaomi bit his lip. He turned and clicked a few more links before beaming. "Ah! I found it! You don't happen to have an in...incu...bra...t...or...?"

"Incubator?" Mikado suggested.

Suddenly, Masaomi beamed. "Wait, my Dad might have one! I think..." He jumped up from his seat and disappeared downstairs. Mikado bounced from foot to foot and looked around, nervous. It had been the first time he had ever been inside Masaomi's house. It was nothing fancy, other than a typical barn house. Cozy. Homey. But the parents were nowhere to be found. Mikado frowned. At that moment, Masaomi bounded up the stairs. "I found it!"

Mikado beamed and rushed to his friend. "So...how does it work?"

Both boys stood dumbfounded for a moment before Masaomi jumped on the computer and typed away furiously. "I got it!" he yelled. He turned back and quickly set up the incubator. It began to warm up and the eggs were then safe. Mikado and Masaomi exchanged excited smiles.

…

Many days passed without much news. The eggs were kept at Masaomi's house since he knew his parents wouldn't mind. Mikado asked everyday how they were. Masaomi would reply they were still eggs. Slowly, they began to fear they were dead.

Until one day.

It had been about a week since the boys found the eggs. Masaomi had come home one day. He opened the door and walked in, dropping his backpack by the door. He wondered over to the eggs and rested his chin on the table where they were, watching them closely. Bored. Nothing. Bored. Nothing. Waiting. Nothing. Bored still. Nothing.

Then...

One of them wiggled. Masaomi's eyes widened. At that moment, he spun around and dialed the phone quickly. He held the phone up and waited...waited. "Hello?"

"Mikado! Get over here! Quick!"

…

Both boys watched the eggs quietly. A jar of bugs laid to one side, the boys leaning close. Waiting. Nothing. Bored. Nothing. Waiting. Nothing. Bored still. Nothing. And then the same one moved. "Look!" Masaomi cried, beaming. "I told you so!"

Mikado watched as it wiggled some more. A bit more. Then a second one. Both boys watched, awestruck, watching as the eggs hatched _right before their eyes_. Chirping filled the room and their ears. The baby birds were colorful with cheerful chirping. Masaomi and Mikaod jumped up and danced in circles. Then, Mikado yelled, "Wait! We have to feed them!"

They fed the baby birds worms they found in the soil in the farm fields. The birds ate hungrily. They fed them twice, once after school and once before bed. That was Masaomi's job. Mikado's job was to gather the worms on his way to Masaomi's house.

This went one for about two weeks.

Masaomi walked out of his room and, with what little reflexes a grade two could have, ducked to nearly avoid a beck to the head. Masaomi jumped up when there was a thud and squawking. He turned to where the blur went to see one of the birds (he named this one Tori) flapping it's wings and trying to get itself upright again.

With a gasp, he reached down and picked up the bird. He placed it back in the nest and ran to the phone. He explained the situation to Mikado and waited for his best friend to come. He bit his knuckle until there was a knock at the door. He ran to the door and whipped it open. "What do we do?"

Mikado hurried in and ran to the birds. "Well, within the first thirteen days," Mikado explained. "they start jumping out of the nest. Then, after another ten days, they'll be able to fly on their own."

Masaomi stood there for a moment, confused. He bit his lip then nodded. "Okay, we'll have to keep an extra close eye on them."

Mikado nodded.

…

For the following week and a half, Masaomi had desperately tried to keep a close eye on the birds as they each jumped out and tried to fly. Before he knew it. The birds were flying all through the house. He needed Mikado help to catch them and put them in a bird cage. "I don't know what to do, Mikado," he sighed. "I can't keep them in here anymore. They are breaking everything."

Mikado and Masaomi were silent for a moment. Masaomi droned on about how much trouble he was going to be in when his father got home as Mikado stared out the window, at the blue sky, trying to think of a solution. "We can't keep them in the cage," he said. Masaomi stopped talking and turned to him. "They are wild birds, Masaomi. Now that they can fly, they will be able to live on their own."

Masaomi looked distraught. He knew where this was going. Both boys paused. They didn't want to admit it but they both knew it. Each glanced down at their shoes. In all honesty, they had gotten close to the birds. Masaomi especially liked Tori, but he wasn't sure which one was Tori anymore. "I think I know some place," he said. Mikado nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

…

The sun was setting.

The birds chirped and squawked as Masaomi tried his best to hold the cage with both his hands and still trudge through the forest without falling. Mikado followed up behind him in case he fell backward, even though he knew he could do nothing to prevent Masaomi from falling since he had been weak, but he wasn't about to let Masaomi know that.

Finally, they reached the top. Mikado and Masaomi were out of breath. The birds stopped squawking when Masaomi let the cage down. They quieted to a chirp. Both boys waited to catch their breath. Masaomi was the first to breath normally and straighten himself to look over the beautiful field. He frowned.

"Masaomi."

The brunette turned and smiled. "Well? Would you like to do the honors?" Mikado smiled. Masaomi picked up the bird cage and held it with one hand underneath and one hand holding the top. "On the count of three, okay?" Mikado nodded and grabbed hold of the door to the bird cage. "One...two..."

There was a pause. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. Together, they said in unison, "Three!" Mikado swung open the door. Wings were flapped wildly, birds calls were screeched, feathers were lost in a gentle breeze. Both Mikado and Masaomi flinched and yelled. Masaomi dropped the cage and both boys fell to a kneel.

Then, they glanced up.

Three robins chirped and flew in towards the sunset. Masaomi leaped to his feet and waved wildly with both his arms. "Goodbye!" he yelled. Mikado kneeled for a moment. Then, he stood and joined Masaomi, waving one hand and yelling out after the birds.

Both boys were there until it was dark, and then they went home.


	5. Chapter 5: Anemone

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

The last chapter was cute. But it felt rushed...

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 5**

**Anemone – Forsaken**

You always asked me where my parents were. Not once when you came over did you see them. Okay, once you saw them, and I know you barely remember them.

Before kindergarten, before I met you, I was nothing. I wasn't strong and loud. I was quiet and lonely. All those days I spent by the cliff, watching the flowers grow with every passing day. I was blindly running when I saw them. Blinding running _away_.

Sometimes, Mikado, back then I wish you knew.

…

"I can't believe your parents didn't mind it at all," Anri said quietly from her corner of the table. She popped another sushi in. Their plates were half-full, but they had been there for a while.

Masaomi shrugged and took a small bite off his plate. "I remember when I met your father," Mikado said, staring at the table distantly. "It was that time, wasn't it? When you showed up at my place? You needed someplace to stay for the night, right?"

Saki blinked. "Why would you need a place to stay for the night?" she asked, sipping some of her water.

"Cause the barn was too cold and I didn't like being outside," Masaomi replied coolly, as though he had said it a million times.

"Huh?" Saki and Anri said together.

Mikado sighed. "Masaomi and his father never really got along."

"Oh, I see," Anri whispered. Yeah, she could definitely see.

Masaomi tilted his head back again. "Yeah..."

…

Mikado watched the night sky from his bedroom window. He couldn't sleep that night. He had a nightmare that woke him half-way through the night. Scared, he ran to his mom and asked her to make sure there was no one in the house. She checked. There was no one and Mikado knew he could easily go back to sleep.

But something stopped him.

He continued to stare outside, wondering just what was keeping him up. Then, there was a quiet knock on the door. Mikado paused, fearing that someone was coming to take him away. But the knocking was too gentle. It stirred no one.

Mikado got up from his bed and he quietly but slowly walked to the door. Gently, he opened it. Outside stood Masaomi. His two usually bright eyes were downcast in sorrow. Slowly, he looked up, hopeless and lost, before a bright overtone took over. "Wanna have a sleepover?"

…

"You're going to have to leave straight in the morning. I'm going to get into a lot of trouble if my mom finds you here."

Masaomi nodded and laid in the cot that had been set out for him. "Thank you, Mikado," he whispered before rolling over. "Good night."

Mikado watched him for a moment. "Good night," he said, and fell fast asleep, too.

…

When Mikado woke up the next morning, there was no trace of Masaomi or any sign he had ever shown up. Mikado began to wonder if it was dream, that Masaomi had never come over and that he had simply imagined the whole thing to make him feel better after the nightmare.

Whatever the case had been, Masaomi was gone and his mother never found out. Mikado was safe for now.

…

Little did he know, Masaomi had come over and he had left the moment he woke up. He made sure to lock the door before he left and disappeared into the forest to the cliff. It was still too early in the morning and it was cold and unwelcoming, but the cliff was the only place he didn't feel lonely.

He laid on his stomach and played with the soft petals of the anemone. Masaomi felt alone and he felt scared. The darkness was creeping up behind him. He could feel it. But Mikado was going to be there at school when it started, and he knew everything would be better.

Masaomi smiled and tilted his head to once side, closing his eyes blissfully. Mikado was such a great friend. If he had anyone else for a friend, be it Ai or Hideaki, he would have never been as strong as he was now. He couldn't wait for school. He couldn't wait to see Mikado.

He couldn't wait to see what would happen today.

…

"You coming over today, Emperor?" Masaomi asked, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Mikado thought about it, then smiled. "Okay! Let's play in the barn again!"

Masaomi beamed.

…

"Watch out for the bats!" Masaomi gasped, dragging Mikado to the hay to avoid an imaginary colony of bats. Mikado laid still for a moment until Masaomi told him the bats were gone and leaned up, spitting out straws of hay. Masaomi chuckled and brushed some golden strands from Mikado's hair. "You look funny with highlights," he said.

Mikado huffed and looked of Masaomi's once. "So do you." Masaomi was instantly self-conscious of his dark brown hair, brushing out all the hay and making sure every last piece was out. "Better."

Masaomi smiled and stood up. "Let's continue our explor-"

"_Masaomi!_"

Both boys froze as a third voice cut out through the air. It was distant, but the tone was more than enough to make them freeze. "Wait here," Masaomi told Mikado, then ran out of the barn. "Dad! I'm here!"

Mikado paused for a moment, wondering what Masaomi did that his father would yell out his name in such a tone. Curious, he peered out the barn door and watched as Masaomi met his father half-way. He couldn't hear anything, but his father didn't look happy. His dad had black hair, tall, a medium build. Mikado wondered what the man did for a job.

Masaomi shook his head once, and nodded the rest of the time. It seemed his father was asking yes or no questions. Masaomi hesitated once, then nodded again. His father turned and stormed off, leaving Masaomi standing on his own. Masaomi paused for a moment, then slowly turned. He saw Mikado right away and smiled. "C'mon!" he yelled. "Let's continue our exploration!"

…

There was one more time Mikado had seen Masaomi's father. It was only a week after the robins had been set free.

The two boys were playing outside in the mud after a fresh morning rain, some time on the weekend. The barn was too wet to play in since the rain, so they decided to play outside. "Hey, Mikado!"

A mud ball sailed into Mikado's face, dirtying most of his face and the tips of his bangs. After a moment of confusion and processing, he rolled up his own mud ball with determination and threw it back at Masaomi, who returned with a tackle to the ground. They wrestled for a moment under the light gray clouds, the sun _just barely_ peeking through them.

"Masaomi." This time, it was a harsh, quick snap of a voice. Both boys glanced up, all mud brown but the color of their eyes. They met the green gaze of Masaomi's father and paused. "What are you doing? Who is this?"

Masaomi stammered for some words. "This is my best friend. Mikado. And we're playing," he replied. His father huffed, then turned and walked away. Mikado blinked at the lack of hospitality from the man, but Masaomi smiled at him. "Don't worry about him," he said. "He's not the social type."

Mikado paused then smiled back weakly. Masaomi smirked and tackled Mikado back to the ground again and they continued to wrestle, not missing an inch of themselves to cover in mud.

…

"You brought a friend over?" Masaomi remained silent, staring at the ground, eyes wide. He shrugged. His father was staring half-stupidly down at his son. "How could you make friends?" Masaomi wasn't sure what it meant but he was sure it was supposed to be an insult. "I asked you a question."

"I started talking to him," he said quietly. "We got along. We liked to play together."

His father folded his arms. His mother watched from the couch, trying not to interfere. "You liked to _play together_? And you _got along_? Is that what friendship is to you?"

Again, Masaomi shrugged. "He makes me happy, so he's my friend. That's how it goes, right?"

The father's hands changed from across his chest to on his hips. "Listen, Masaomi. He's probably just friends with you because he doesn't have any friends himself. But watch. He'll leave you once he finds someone else." Masaomi wanted to protest, but he didn't. He continued to stare at the ground. "Masaomi, don't be this way, alright?" His father got to one knee and brushed a hand through Masaomi's hair. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Again, Masaomi wanted to protest but he didn't. He nodded and whispered, "Okay, father."

His father nodded, then said, "Masaomi, about those birds..."

Masaomi flinched and looked up. "You mean the robins?"

"Yes," his father said.

There was a long moment before Masaomi finally understood what was going to happen. "W-wait..."

…

Masaomi wasn't at school the next day.

Mikado feared his appearance at Masaomi's house the previous day had caused some trouble. Worried, he walked to Masaomi's house after school. It felt weird walking to Masaomi's place on his own without being invited, and he began to wonder if he was about to make things worse.

He hesitated for a moment, before going up to the house and knocking on the door. He held his breath. No one answered. Mikado blinked. Maybe Masaomi had gone out with his family. Maybe he had gotten sick. Maybe something terrible happened. Mikado forced himself to calm down.

Suddenly, he knew where Masaomi was.

…

He had been walking for what seemed like ever before he reached the top of the cliff. Sunlight poured in from the trees before him and he was almost blinded by the light. He shut his eyes, waited for them to adjust, then slowly opened them.

Before him was the most beautiful place in the world. Before him was Masaomi, his face buried into his knees, sobbing. "M-Masaomi?" Mikado whispered. The brunette looked up suddenly, catching Mikado's gaze. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"H-hi, M-Mikado. W-what are you d-doing here?"

…

The sun was high by the time Masaomi finished explaining what had happened the previous night. His father hadn't been happy when he heard about the robins, which Masaomi accidentally let slip out one night during supper. He locked Masaomi in his room for the majority of the day until Masaomi sneaked out his window and ran to the cliff.

Mikado wrapped one arm around Masaomi, only to have Masaomi bury himself into Mikado's chest and sob some more. The pepper was unsure what to do next. Slowly, and hesitantly, he wrapped Masaomi in a hug and let him cry.

…

**After Notes**

Sorry for taking forever to update. I have been busy. Also, sorry that when I came back, I gave you guys a sad story. Whoops.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Reviewing is only a click of a mouse and some typing and another click of a mouse! Do it!


	6. Chapter 6: Crocus

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter was kinda upsetting...Let's do a happy one next!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 6**

**Crocus – Cheerfulness**

Before kindergarten, I was scared and alone. All my brothers and sisters were so loud and they played all the time. I didn't like so much sound. It was overwhelming. When I came to school, I was so terrified.

But, then, I met you. "Mysterious Mikado". Ha. That was cute. I always enjoyed the times you smiled. I always liked you best when you were smiling. You happiness was the quiet, yet loud kind. You were so loud, and all you ever wanted to do was play.

When I'm sad, I think back to those days...

…

Saki had her chin rested in the palm of her hand. "Dang," she muttered.

Anri blinked, slightly frowning. There was a small silence before Masaomi inhaled sharply and bit into some of his sushi. "It wasn't always bad. I mean, there were the times Mikado used to make me smile!" Suddenly, Mikado blushed. "I mean, seriously! He used to grab my cheeks and do thiiith." Masaomi pinched his cheeks and pulled them back to make it seem like he was smiling.

Saki burst into laughter. "That sounds like something you would do!"

Mikado almost seemed to be half-hiding, as though he was thinking, _What the hell was I doing back then...?_ "I think it's cute," Anri chuckled.

"Damn straight!" Masaomi laughed. "Dude, you would never believe the ways he used to cheer me up!"

…

"Masaomi?"

The young voice of Mikado Ryūgamine brought Masaomi out of his trance. "Ha? Yeah?"

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and it became clear to Masaomi Mikado was studying him. "Are you okay?"

Around the two boys, third graders tossed paper airplanes and screamed and laughed. Mikado and Masaomi were of no such luck. "Yeah," Masaomi replied monotonically. "I'm fine."

Mikado stared at Masaomi for a long time until he started giggling. Masaomi couldn't understand why, but the giggle (perhaps it was a very girly one) forced a chuckle out of him. Both boys stared at each other for a long time, trying their hardest not to laugh until Mikado blew up his cheeks and Masaomi almost fell over laughing.

Both boys sat in their desks and giggled until class started.

…

The second time Masaomi could recall, there was a bit of blood and a white cloth bandage. "Ow, ow, ow!" the brunette whined, clutching his knee. "Ow! It hurts!"

On his knee was a small scrape. There was a small patch of blood in the skin, but nothing Mikado could clarify as serious, other than some small pain. "Masaomi," he said, looking the wound over. "Watch where you're running."

Masaomi pouted, sniffling slightly at the scratch. "It hurts!" he cried again. "Mikado!"

Mikado looked up. "Masaomi, it won't hurt for very long. It's just a scrape. Here." Masaomi continued to cry and whine, until soft skin touched his wound and caught his attention. He looked down and blinked stupidly. Mikado has just kissed his scrape.

Masaomi's eyes went really wide for a moment, wondering what the hell Mikado was doing, before the pepper pulled back and smiled. "See?" he chirped. "All better."

There was a pause...then a smile. "Yup! All better!"

…

It was late at night when Mikado recalled a time Masaomi had cheered him up. Masaomi had come over for a sleepover (this time it was for fun, and not a last minute surprise) and they both were ready to sleep, Masaomi on a cot and Mikado on the bed, when thunder rumbled lightly over Saitama.

Mikado lied wide awake in his bed, hoping that was the last of the thunder, but again, it rumbled. It was louder the second time and stirred Masaomi from his sleep. He rubbed an eye and rolled over to see Mikado's bed. The blankets were trembling.

Lightning flashed through the window, and thunder cracked suddenly, like a whip, and Mikado shot up. "Ah! No!"

Masaomi leaned up as well, startled. "Mikado?" he whispered.

Mikado blinked out of frightened daze and glanced at Masaomi, blue eyes quivering. "Y-yes?" he stammered. Masaomi blinked, confused for a moment, when thunder slammed against itself and Mikado screamed, leaped forward into Masaomi's arms faster than the flash of lightning.

Masaomi had somehow been expecting it, and threw his arms out to catch the younger one. The crashed into each other and Masaomi fell onto his back as Mikado buried his nose into Masaomi's shoulder, half-sobbing and clinging to his shirt as though the rain would take him away from him. "Mi-Mikado?" Masaomi stammered. "Hey, are you okay? Are you afraid of thunder?"

Mikado pressed himself into Masaomi more. "N-No!" he insisted, then yelped with another snap of crashing thunder. Masaomi blushed as Mikado sobbed into his chest, looking for protection. There was a small moment of shock before Masaomi grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around Mikado's shoulders. Then, he held Mikado tight in a hug.

There was a small moment before the rain was pounding against the glass window. Mikado trembled in Masaomi's grasp, flinching and yelping with every flash and slam. Masaomi just sat still and held his best friend, unsure if he should say something or just remain in place.

In the end, Masaomi stayed in place and held Mikado. It had been a few hours before both boys fell asleep, together under the same blanket, on Masaomi's borrowed cot.

It was still pouring outside when Mikado calmed down and slept.

…

"Look! The Mysterious Emperor!"

Mikado was hoping that name would wear off, but, now in Grade 4, and it was still his "nickname" among Akihiro and his gang. It was terror when Masaomi had detention, and Mikado was forced to spend the recess alone. Those were the times Akihiro and Gorou chose to bother him.

"Where's your book?" Gorou demanded, walking in a circle around Mikado, looking for a book, any book, or anything valuable, to take and tease Mikado with but the boy had nothing. Gorou was obviously unimpressed. "No toys today?"

Mikado stood up from his crouch on the ground (he had been drawing in sand with a stick) and faced the group of boys. "What do you want?" he demanded, trying to sound as annoyed as possible, but he sounded more like a terrified kitten.

Akihiro chuckled. "We're bored, and we wanted to see if you had any toys we could play with."

"No," Mikado said. "I have nothing. Go away."

One of the boys stepped forward, a taunting flash in his eyes. "C'mon, _Emperor,_" he said. "You gotta have a good game we could play."

"I know!" Gorou gasped suddenly, as though the idea had just come to him. He walked up to Mikado and stood so close, Mikado had to grab the front of his shirt to keep the breath of the bully from tickling his neck. "Why don't we play Monkey-In-The-Middle? You're the Monkey, and you have to stay in the Middle."

Before Mikado could comprehend what Gorou was saying, he grabbed Mikado by the front of his shirt and practically threw him into another one of the boys. At first, the unnamed boy was confused and pushed Mikado away, the pepper stumbled backwards into Akihiro. The leader smiled and forced Mikado across the circle, stumbling and tripping over his own two feet until he crashed to the ground.

Mikado got himself to his knees and examined a graze on his elbow. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. "What's the matter?" Akihiro taunted. "Did the Emperor get an owie? Aw, too bad his little pet isn't here to kiss it better."

For one small moment, Mikado was almost furious, but his anger turned to fear when he realized the boys were closer than before. Almost never had Mikado been so scared before in his life. He did the only one thing he could gather enough thoughts for: he tilted his head back and screamed and cried. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Instantly, the boys backed off, confused and surprised. "C-c'mon, boss," one of the boys muttered to Akihiro. "Before we get in trouble."

The group of boys ran off, leaving Mikado sobbing in the middle of the field. Students only stared, and Mikado felt terribly alone.

"Mi-kado!"

The pepper looked up but never had the chance. A bouncing ball of energy slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

Maybe Mikado wasn't so alone...

…

And even on the days where there seemed to have been no emotion could Mikado brighten the day for Masaomi.

Both boys stared at the sky by the cliff and the flowers. There were no clouds to watch. Only a big, blue sky to stare at, painting mental pictures with the colors of emotion.

Neither of them had said anything for a while, when, out of the blue, Mikado muttered, "I see a bear." and Masaomi almost fell off the cliff laughing.

…

"Mikado?"

The boys were sitting together at lunch, the same spot as always. Mikado looked up from his noodles into Masaomi's day-dreaming honey eyes. "Yes?"

Masaomi was drawn back from whatever planet he was on. "Have I told you," he said. "just how happy you make me?"

It sounded like a love confession. "...No..." Mikado replied slowly.

"Well, you make me really happy," Masaomi said, and continued eating.

Mikado blinked stupidly for a moment, then continued to eat, wondering what that was all about...

…

**After Notes**

Again, took forever to update. Sorry. Yay! Anime Convention Tomorrow!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Review button is right there! Click click!


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Crimson Rose

brunette

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter was super sweet! This one? Well...

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 7**

**Dark Crimson Rose – Mourning**

I wish I could've cheered you up like you made me happy. Well, I thought I was doing great, but I guess the incident in Grade 5 managed to prove me wrong. I missed you, and I worried about you so much. I was actually terrified something happened to you. What was I without you?

Gee, Mikado. I don't think you knew how much I hated to see you so sad. You shouldn't be so sad! That's why I've tried to protect you from Ikebukuro and all it's terrors. If you don't want to go back to Saitama, that's fine. We can move to another part of the country. We can buy a farm, settle down, and live together.

Doesn't that sound great? With you, me, Anri, and Saki, we'll never have to be sad.

…

"Aw!" Saki cooed, wrapping Masaomi in a tight hug. "You two are _so adorable!_"

Masaomi blushed a bit and smiled, while Anri smiled from her side of the table. Mikado chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

The brunette pulled away from Masaomi (who was taking the moment to take a drink) and sighed, something along knowing something no one else did. "Too bad you can't do that anymore."

"Why not?" Mikado asked.

"Well, silly!" Saki smirked. "He grinds in his sleep."

Masaomi spit out whatever water was in his mouth and choked, coughing and sputtering a loud, "Saki!" Mikado and Anri blushed at the piece of information they did not need to know (though neither of them couldn't help a little giggle). "That was not needed!"

Saki simply giggled at their reactions. A moment passed before everything settled down and, slowly, Masaomi recalled something he remembered from before. "Grade 5 wasn't easy though," he said, almost to no one. Almost instantly, Mikado's face fell. "Nothing I could do would cheer Mikado up."

Anri rested her arms on the table. "What happened?"

…

Mikado had not been at school for several days.

The first day he had stayed home was by order of his mother. He had been alone most of the day at home. He was told not to leave, and he was told to simply relax and not do anything. Needless to say, the nine-year-old was confused.

He did end up spending most of the day watching TV and munching on chips. Mikado was bored a lot. He logged onto the computer and talked to his friends through Yahoo! Messenger. Masaomi was more for one to play outside than on the computer, so he wasn't online.

Mikado had no idea what else to do, so he went to bed early.

…

The next morning, Mikado woke up to the sobbing of his mother and his one elder sister. He rubbed his eyes and kicked himself out of bed. It was early, only about six in the morning, when he opened his door. "Mom?" he mumbled sleepily from his door, one knuckle still rubbing his left eye. "What's wrong?"

Mikado was the youngest in his family, out of his two brothers, one sister, mother, father, and even lived with his grandma (his grandfather passed away only two years ago). No one had bothered to wake him up and dreaded to tell him the news.

He glanced around, and noted the absence of his father. "Where's Dad? Why are you crying?"

His mother swallowed and moved over a bit on the couch to make room for the youngest. "Come, dear. Sit." Slowly, Mikado sat beside her. His elder brothers stood to his right as his mother and sister sat to his left. "You're father is here. You just can't see him."

It took Mikado a whole minute to understood what that meant. "W-what?" he whispered after a moment. "That's not possible. I saw him the day before yesterday."

There was another silence, as Hiromi tried to think of a way to explain to him better. She changed her position on the couch to face him better. "Yesterday morning, he was on his way to work. He was driving, but..." She stopped and tried again. "Mikado, Dad isn't coming back." Her voice cracked, and she almost cried again, waiting for Mikado reaction to confirm he finally understood.

"I..." Mikado whispered, tearing his gaze away from his mother and staring at the ground, eyes wide and wet with disbelief. "I...I don't believe you."

Hiromi closed her eyes and sighed as though she had been expecting this, as though she had said the same words herself. "Honey, I-"

"No, it's not true!" Mikado jumped to his feet and stormed half way across the room before spinning around. "I'll find him! I will! Watch me! I'll bring him back!"

"Wait! Mikado!" One of his elder brothers raced after him and snatched him up from off the ground before Mikado could make it to the door. Mikado kicked and struggled. The second brother soon came to help and dragged him back, crying and demanding they let him go. "Mikado, cut it out! It's not going to help anyone, and it's certainly not going to bring Dad back!"

Instantly, Mikado stopped. The brothers, each holding one of Mikado's arms, slowly glanced down at their suddenly still sibling, wondering if they had hurt him by accident. But Mikado spoke, and relieved everyone from fearing he had knocked himself out. "Let me go," he demanded quietly. Hesitantly, the brother released him.

Mikado slowly found himself on his knees, half-slumped forward with sorrow and disbelief. "It can't be like this," he whispered. "It can't."

…

For Tuesday and Wednesday, Mikado stayed inside his bedroom. Outside his door, he could hear his elder brothers fighting, mother demand they get a job to support the family, and his sister cry herself to sleep every night.

Mikado stayed quiet. There was enough sound in the house, even if it did seem so much more quieter.

…

Thursday, Mikado left his room for the first time that week and decided it was time to eat something. He hadn't eaten since he heard the news. Really, he was alone as his mother and sister mourned and his brothers got jobs.

No one had knocked on his bedroom door. No one made dinner. It, really, was all too quiet. And Mikado felt so terribly alone.

…

Friday, there was a knock on the door. His mother was locked in her bedroom and his sister sat in front of the TV, not laughing at a joke said. It was terrible nobody laughed, but at least no one was crying, although Mikado, on several occasions, was close to in the silence.

He opened the door and blinked at two golden orbs, emotionless but curious, staring back. "Mikado?" Masaomi questioned, looking confused. "You don't look sick. You look sad. What happened?"

Mikado slammed the door in Masaomi's face, rushed into his room, and cried.

…

Saturday, there was a funeral. Mikado sat alone in the corner. No one approached him or said anything. He could barely listen to anyone. He didn't pay attention to the speeches or anything. He didn't stand up, he didn't say anything himself. He just stared at the casket.

More loneliness. More sadness. And more, than anything, fear.

…

"I think it's time you children returned to school," Hiromi said, sorrow still hanging onto her voice like honey dripped from cones. "Do try your best, okay?"

Mikado frowned, but quietly agreed. His brothers and sister tried to protest, but their mother continued to tell them to prepare for school the next day.

Mikado, for the first time, was dreading to see Masaomi again.

…

When Mikado walked into school the next day, everyone stopped for a moment, looked at him, and paused. Mikado just dropped his gaze to the ground, and everyone continued what they were doing. Almost everyone.

Not Masaomi.

…

"Mikado? Mikado. Mi-i-i-i..._kado_!"

Mikado continued to ignore Masaomi and stare at his desk, a faraway look distant in his eyes. Masaomi turned his body so he was looking up at Mikado's down turned eyes. He stared at Mikado for a moment, then blew up his cheeks as Mikado once did.

Mikado did nothing.

Masaomi huffed and sat back on his desk again. Slowly, Masaomi rested his head on the desk, never taking his eyes off Mikado. "What did the officer say to his stomach?" There was no reply from the pepper so Masaomi continued. "You are under... a-vest!" Masaomi beamed. "Ha ha! Get it?"

There was a silence. "Just shut up, Masaomi."

Masaomi blinked, a shocked expression over throwing his usual cheerful gaze. There was a pause and the brunette's expression turned to that very similar of Mikado's. He sighed and looked forward and class began.

…

For several days after, almost two weeks, Masaomi and Mikado did nothing but sit against the school. Mikado held his knees into his chest and Masaomi pulled grass out of the cracks of the pavement. They said nothing, they did nothing. Masaomi invited Mikado over every day, but almost every day, Mikado declined and went home.

…

"Mikado?" Masaomi stopped him before he could leave to go home. His voice was quiet. "Please come over. I miss you so much."

There was a silence. Mikado hesitated. Before he could decline again, another voice rang from behind. "Go ahead, Mikado." Slowly, Mikado glanced over his shoulder. Hiromi smiled gently. "Go play with your friend. It will make you feel better."

Mikado thought about then turned back to Masaomi. "Alright," he said. "I'll come."

…

**After Notes**

More sad angtsy stuff since I'm such a depressing girl.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	8. Chapter 8: Chrysanthemum

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter was sad. I don't know why I put this here. I honestly sort of forget... Oh, right. Warnings and stuff. Well, warning! I have no idea what's going to happen.

Oh, yeah! I wanted to thank my friend gbindahouse for the joke last chapter. It was his idea.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 8**

**Chrysanthemum – You're A Wonderful Friend**

You were always one for running away, Masaomi. When you fought, you lost. When you ran, you lost. You seemed to lose a lot, Masaomi, but you always somehow acted like a winner.

I don't understand you at all, honestly. If you want to run away, let's run away together! We can run away from all the terrible things. Let's never rest, never settle down. We'll run forever, and see the world. Isn't that what you want, Masaomi?

Isn't that always why you run away?

…

The table was silent again, as Mikado tried to wipe some imaginary tears from his cheeks. "What a roller coaster," Saki commented after a few moments. Their plates were long since finished and cleaned, but Masaomi ordered a second round for himself. Mikado did only a few minutes after, followed by the two girls. Lunch was now far from over.

"I'm sorry," Anri said after a few moments, rubbing Mikado's shoulder. "I didn't know..."

Mikado glanced up and smiled. "It's not your fault," he said with a small chuckle. "but I guess we all had parent troubles, huh?"

Half the table turned to Saki. She shrugged. "Hey, I had Izaya as a guardian. What does that tell you?"

The attention was turned back to Mikado. "Besides, Masaomi was no better off at the time."

There was a small "Pfft." from Masaomi, and all the attention turned to him. "What?"

Mikado sighed. "Masaomi is sometimes a real idiot..."

…

Monday, Mikado hadn't been at school. Tuesday, neither. Nor Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Masaomi got lonely.

He needed to make some friends.

"Hideaki! Ai!" The two friends from years before, now best friends, turned at the sound of Masaomi's voice and almost looked afraid.

They inhaled, gathering courage, and smiled. "Masaomi," Ai said. "How have you been?"

Masaomi beamed. "Good!" he said. "I've been lonely. Mikado hasn't been here. Can I play with you guys?"

There was force in the answer. "Yeah! Of course!"

…

For the time Mikado was gone, Masaomi played with Ai and Hideaki, although they seemed to have much rather sat around and talked. Masaomi was always up on his feet and often fetched a skipping rope to play with as he had to stay in one spot _all recess_. His ADHD-like personality would not allow it.

…

When Mikado came back, Masaomi continued to spend as much time with him during the school hours. Mikado never came over, though, so he often asked Hideaki and Ai to come over to play, but he never got as close or had as much fun with those two than he did with Mikado.

They did so, reluctantly, but Masaomi never noticed the strain. He did notice, however, Akihiro watching him more carefully and beginning to keep his distance from him and Mikado, which Masaomi was thankful for, more or less.

Finally, Mikado came over, and Masaomi had never been more happier. "C'mon! Let's play!" he urged.

"No, I don't want to," Mikado sighed. "Can we just sit here and watch the clouds?"

Masaomi frowned but gave up. They laid in the grass for several hours, watching the clouds. The sky was dark gray, and there was no sun. Mikado's eyes were closed most of the time and Masaomi began to realize it was no matter where Mikado was, he would always act the same.

This realization broke the brunette's heart. He didn't want Mikado to know, though. The boy had been through enough.

…

Mikado didn't go to school the next day. It was as though he had gotten sick by being with Masaomi. More or less, Masaomi was lonely, and felt far more worse then he had. He wanted Mikado to feel better.

That day, he didn't hang out with Mikado. He chose to lay in the field and stare up at the sky. Slowly, he closed his eyes and listened to the wind. For a long time, nothing happened. Then, only moments before the bell, a shadow darkened the vision beyond his eye lids.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. "What?" he asked. It wasn't long before he noticed all the other boys around him. Immediately, Masaomi leaned up to a crouch. "Akihiro?"

"That's right," the leader scoffed. "Look at the oh-so Marvelous Masaomi, sitting like the loner he always was."

Suddenly, Masaomi was on the defensive. "What do you want?" he demanded, staying put in fear any movement might cause the boys to tackle him.

Akihiro smiled a bit. Suddenly, he reached down and grabbed Masaomi by the collar of his sweater and pulled him to his feet. "Listen, _Masaomi_, we're tried of having you get in the way."

Masaomi grasped Akihiro's wrists, trying to pry the larger boy off him. "Let go!" he hissed.

"You're nothing but trouble," Akihiro continued, ignoring Masaomi's demands. At first he seemed pissed, and then he cooled out. "Listen, _trouble_, all we really want is for you to go away. We know you wouldn't go away so willingly, so we thought we'd better tell you. The little Emperor isn't really you're friend, I hope you know."

Masaomi's anger turned to suspicion. "What are you going on about?"

"Ai, Hideaki, Mikado," Akihiro purred. "All of them. They aren't really your friends. They are just nice enough to tolerate you and you're over-excited antics. They don't want you around. Don't you notice how Hideaki and Ai are always so reluctant to play with you. How Mikado is suddenly so cold to you. They don't want to be around you. Especially not Mikado."

There was a long, horrified pause. Was it realization Akihiro sensed? Fear? _What if he is right? What if he's wrong? What if _I'm_ wrong? What should I do?_

"Well, now, trouble," Gorou sighed as Akihiro let Masaomi go. "We'll be your friend. Real friends. True, 100%. But you have to stay away from the little Emperor." Masaomi's head dropped, his eyes no longer visible through his brown bangs. "Well, now? Is it a yes?"

Masaomi stumbled for words. What Akihiro said wasn't true, was it? He couldn't doubt Mikado...could he? They had been friends for almost ever, and Akihiro was almost his worst enemy. All those times...He couldn't give up on Mikado now. There was only one thing left for Masaomi to do.

Run.

He pushed Gorou to the side and bolted out the hole he left. The boys didn't chase after him, but Masaomi kept on running until he was on the other side of the school. He was out of breath and tired when he got to his mental destination. He leaned his back against the wall of the school.

Breathless, he sat. He wasn't in sight. There was no one around to see. It was just him. When the bell rang, he stayed where he was. He wanted to keep on running, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't carry him. He wasn't that tired, though. Only one thing kept him where he was.

Masaomi was terrified.

…

When summer break was nearing, Masaomi had almost forgotten his encounter with Akihiro and the boys, but every time he caught the leader's green gaze, he would recall what he said. Was it true? Would Mikado only be with him out of pity? Did he really just want to be alone?

Masaomi ignored it. The bullies had backed off temporarily, but Ai and Hideaki had taken a sudden interest in Mikado. Mikado was almost back to his old self, but it still felt like there was something missing in the pepper (Masaomi had heard from Hiromi what had happened). However, the boy had smiled and laughed now.

That was all that mattered to Masaomi.

…

Masaomi didn't come to school one day during the final week. Mikado stayed with Ai and Hideaki. Akihiro left him alone. Mikado began to wonder what had changed.

"Mikado," Ai said as they sat on the portable steps. To Ai and Hideaki, it was strange having Mikado sitting beside them instead of Masaomi skipping on the skipping rope in front of them. To Mikado, it was strange Masaomi wasn't there, period. "why are you always with Masaomi?"

Mikado blinked. It was a silly question. "He's my best friend," he said. "How could not be with him?"

"He's so loud," Hideaki muttered. "and so full of energy. All he ever wants to do is play. It's like he wants nothing to do with anything else. He's...annoying."

Mikado, again, blinked. "I don't find him annoying," he said. "He's loud, and he's full of energy, but that's what I like about him. My life is too quiet. He makes it exciting and fun. We never have the same adventure twice. He makes me happy, and he cheers me up when I'm sad. Masaomi is my best friend, and I could never ask for anyone else better."

Ai and Hideaki looked..._shocked_. Mikado couldn't understand why. Did he say something? After a moment, Ai and Hideaki exchanged glanced, one worried look and a semi-sympathetic look. Mikado didn't understand what was going on, but he hoped Masaomi would be there soon to help him.

…

Masaomi was afraid. Scared. He wasn't sure what he was scared of. All he knew was that he should be scared.

"_They don't want to be around you. Especially not Mikado."_

Why not? What had he done? He tried so hard to be the best a best friend could ever be. Was Mikado only with him out of pity? If he was, he was really good at hiding it.

Masaomi stared up at his ceiling for a long time, on the verge of crying. After Mikado, what else did he have left? The cliff? The flowers? The sky? The clouds? He didn't realize how much Mikado made up his life.

Mikado made him happy. He played with him. They told each other secrets. They talked about everything. There was nothing they hid from each other. _Except for that maybe one of us hates the other. What else could Mikado be hiding from me?_

Suddenly, Masaomi had the urge to slap himself across the face. "C'mon, Masaomi!" he snapped out loud. He leaned up and pressed a hand against his cheek, even though he hadn't really slapped himself. Mikado wasn't the one lying. Akihiro was!

How stupid of him, to doubt Mikado! Akihiro was the liar. He was the trickster. When he got the chance, he'd made Akihiro pay for that. Until then...

"Ah-choo!" Masaomi sniffled.

He'd have to get better, first.

…

**After Notes**

Two chapters in a day! I'm on a role!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there! And it's so lonely...


	9. Chapter 9: Aster

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

I have no idea what to do for Grade 6, but I know we're reaching the end soon. "What?" you say. "We're reaching the end? It's barely begun!" I know, I know, my friends. Simply, sit back and enjoy the show. If you're good and review, I can write more...maybe a sequel? You'll never know!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 9**

**Aster – Symbol of Love**

Remember how I used to pick up girls? I wasn't as bad back then as I was before me and Saki got back together, but I swear, I had a crush on _every_ girl. I remember your first crush in Grade 6. You were _so_ cute during that time! You'd always blush and stammer. Much like how you act around Anri.

I always knew you had a thing for her. I will admit, she was kind of cute. You could've tried a little harder, but I think you are so meant for Anri (Saki agrees with me). So, Mikado, put on that cute little charm and go talk to Anri. I dare you! … Well? What? You chickened out? Gee, man...

Don't you remember any of the advice I gave you in Grade 6...?

…

"Man, I was such an idiot..." Masaomi muttered to himself, resting his forehead against the table. Saki shook his shoulder and he sat straight again just in time to see the plate of sushi be placed in from of him. "Oh, thanks, Simon."

Simon smiled. "Eat Sushi!" he insisted. "You no longer idiot!"

The table burst into laughter and it took all of Masaomi's willpower not to slam his head into the table again. "Thanks, Simon," he muttered, holding in a few giggles of his own (the joke was uncalled for, but hilarious). "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, Masaomi!" Saki chuckled, popping a piece of sushi in her mouth. "I love your idiot side. It's so cute."

Masaomi gave a chuckle and ate some more of his sushi. "Thanks?" He had been saying that a lot lately.

"You should've seen him," Mikado chuckled, holding a piece of sushi between his two chopsticks. "When we hit twelve, he would _play_ idiot just to impress the chicks."

Anri and Saki rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Masaomi burst into laughter. "Please, Mikado!" he chuckled, poking Mikado on the nose with his finger. "You're first crush was honestly _far_ more amusing then what I used to do."

…

"Masaomi! ...You dyed your hair?"

Masaomi beamed at his pepper friend, his once brown locks shining a bright, unusual red. "Yeah! My parents don't care. I thought I could play up my look a bit. After all, some of the girls seem to be attracted to red-heads this year." He struck a dramatic pose, pulling on his best romantic voice. "Oh, the darlings! Searching for the rare yet strikingly handsome red head on a red horse in shining red armor to swipe them off their feet and carry them off into the red sunset!"

"That's a lot of red," Mikado muttered to himself, not meaning for Masaomi to hear, but he heard either way.

He switched his voice back to normal and turned out of his pose. "You know, they say red is a sexually stimulating color."

Mikado almost fell over. Twelve-years-old, and Masaomi had no problem tossing the word "sex" around like it was any other normal day word. After all, the boys had just hit puberty and Masaomi was more than ready to explore the opposing se-...er, gender. Mikado, however, was still too nervous, but he couldn't help but notice the interested glance from a girl across the room once in a while.

Damn this time. He knew he had at least three girls crushing on him (Masaomi told him who and why). He wasn't entirely all that interested in girls, but there was one girl he felt sort of skittish around (Masaomi found that out, too, in a matter of seconds).

"Look, Mikado," came the mischievous voice of Masaomi Kida. "Here comes your princess." The ironic part was that she was once Masaomi's princess, but only in a game. It was true. Mikado had developed feelings for his friend (although, they were more acquaintances, but they said hi once in a while) Ai Mikayumi. "I can't believe you fell in love with Ai, of all the girls."

"Well, she's grown up into a respectiable young woman," was Mikado's reply.

Masaomi slowly turned to him, unimpressed. "What are you? Twenty-five? Just use the slang term and tell her she's _hot_, kay?"

Mikado didn't object. If he could use any _slang_ term for Ai, he wouldn't have to used _hot_. _Cute_ would have worked better, since she was girly. She covered herself nicely and she smiled almost always. The way she tilted her head when she laughed, twirled her ankle when nervous, played with her hair. There was only one, _teensy weensy little problem_.

Ai only acted that way around Hideaki.

How could he have not seen it coming?

"You haven't decided who you're going to ask to the dance, have you?" Mikado asked, changing the subject before his heart was totally shattered.

Masaomi shook his head. "Nah. Maybe I'll ask no one. Or maybe I could take you, since you're going to be a loner!"

_Way to rub it in,_ Mikado groaned to himself. He knew Masaomi didn't mean to be insulting, but the comment wasn't helping the situation. "No, thanks," he said. "I think I just won't go."

Masaomi looked as though he was about to cry. "Huh?" he whimpered. "It'll be our _first dance_. You _have_ to go. C'mon! I didn't mean it that way..."

_Now you realize it,_ Mikado sighed to himself. For the rest of the day, Masaomi tried to convince Mikado to go to the dance. Mikado continued to decline.

…

It was the night of the dance. Mikado had completely forgotten. He didn't feel like going out, anyway. Instead, he wanted to stay home and watch TV all night. It sounded like a great idea...

Suddenly, his phone rang. Confused, he pulled it out and glanced at the ID. He blinked once. Twice.

_602-816-7235_

_Ai Mikayumi_

Hesitantly, he flipped open the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

Sniffle. Sniffle. "M-Mikado...?"

Mikado blinked and leaned forward. "Ai? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sounded unhappy, as though she had been crying. "Hideaki was supposed to take me to the dance tonight, but he said he couldn't because he wanted to ask some other girl out. ...Do you think you could take me?"

Mikado was silent for one whole long minute. "Y-yes," he said. "H-hold on. I'll be there to pick up as soon as I can, okay?"

The reply was so much more happier. "Yes. Thank you so much, Mikado. You're really sweet, you know that?"

Mikado blushed madly. "Th-thank you," he whispered.

There was a giggle and they hung up. Mikado sat on the couch for a moment, a dreamy look taking over his gaze, a semi-smile stuck on his lips until he realized he was supposed to be getting ready. He jumped to his feet and quickly dialed a number. "Masaomi! Quick! I need your help!"

…

"Black or white? Bow or tie? Is this too big?"

Masaomi had never seen Mikado so riled up about his appearance before. He had torn apart his closet, looking for something nice to wear. He was in a real hurry, but the dance didn't start for another three hours. "Is this okay? What do you think? Am I trying too hard? How is my hair?"

With a sigh, Masaomi got to his feet and grabbed Mikado by the shoulders, forcing him to face him. "I never thought I would say this but..." He leaned in desperately close into Mikado, until their noses were touching. "Calm. Down."

Mikado stared back at Masaomi, took a deep breath, the nodded. "Alright," he said.

…

"Why a flower?" Mikado asked. "Why Aster?"

Masaomi smiled and handed the purple flower to Mikado and turned back to the flowers. "Aster is a symbol of love. Be sure to include that when you give it to her."

Mikado blinked. It seemed Masaomi was far better at charming girls than he thought. Slowly, Mikado smiled. "I will," he said. A pause. "Thank you."

Masaomi looked up at Mikado and blinked twice. "You're...welcome," he said, sounding surprised.

There was a small pause. Mikado looked away, blushing and smiling slightly. "For everything. Really, I don't know what I would do without you..."

Masaomi stared at Mikado for a long time. Mikado couldn't tell what the brune-...redhead was thinking. His face was so expressionless. Mikado dwelled in a small hope that Masaomi would drop the conversation and continue to talk about girls and flowers.

Instead, Masaomi said, "You're the only reason I'm still here today."

Mikado was absolutely shocked by those words, glancing up suddenly, his gaze held strong by the glossy hazel eyes of Masaomi Kida, even if it was a simple side view. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

This was the time Masaomi chose to drop the situation. "You can't keep a girl waiting," he said with a sad smile. "Just be yourself, alright? Try not to shake too much, and don't forget to mention what Aster means, okay?" Masaomi smiled, turned on his heel, and left before Mikado could further question what Masaomi meant.

He stood on the spot for a moment...then smiled.

…

Ai answered the door not long after Mikado knocked and, needless to say, he was blow away. "A-Ai..." he whispered. "You're...so pretty."

Ai blushed and twirled the skirt of her light blue dress. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

There was an awkward pause, until it dawned on Mikado. "H-here. I have you- I-I got you a flower." Still slightly shaken, he handed Ai the flower. "It's an Aster. It's the symbol of love."

Instantly, Ai was far redder. "Th-thank you!" she gasped. "It's pretty." With an inhale to give him courage, Mikado leaned forward and pinned the flower to the thick strap of her dress. Ai was beautiful. Modest and pretty. What a gorgeous combination hardly seen in their grade.

He inhaled again and held out his arm. "Are you ready?" Ai nodded and took his arm. They walked together towards the school.

…

Masaomi arrived before Mikado did. Most of the girls there already had dates, and Masaomi was careful not to hit on any of the taken ones and seemed to be far more careful to not interrupt Mikado and Ai's date- ah, dance.

He tried to watch as carefully as possible from the side. He _had_ to see Mikado and Ai. There was nothing more he wanted to see than his best friend _finally_ be with a girl.

Masaomi didn't know how long he was waiting. Finally, Ai went to the bathroom and Masaomi stole the chance to run up to Mikado. "What the hell, man?" he snapped. "Dude! Ask her to dance!"

Mikado blushed. "Huh? Masaomi! Are you nuts? She wanted to be here with Hideaki, not me."

Masaomi tried as hard as he could to not slap Mikado. "Idiot!" he gasped. "She is _waiting_ for you ask her. She wants to be with _you_ right now. Forget about Hideaki. Forget about everyone else. It's just you and her. Hell! Forget I'm here! ...But don't forget my advice, cause, seriously bro. You need to ask her to dance." He looked back and noticed Ai was coming back. He turned back to Mikado. "Remember. Forget everyone."

Then, he retreated to the side again. Ai came up to Mikado and smiled. Mikado cast an unsure glance to Masaomi, then remembered that Masaomi "wasn't there" and turned back to Ai. He waited until the next song...then the next...and finally came the perfect song. Well, perfect in Mikado's definition. He took a deep breath and smiled shyly at Ai. "W...Would you like to dance?"

Ai was quiet for a moment, as though the question had taken her by surprised. Mikado held out his hand...and Ai took it. She smiled. "I would love to."

One hand on her hip, the other around her hand, and the two danced, simply turning in a circle. Nothing fancy, nothing special. But it was still one of the best moments of Mikado's life.


	10. Chapter 10: Orange Mock

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Now, for the moment I kind of have been waiting to write since Chapter 1. What could it possibly be...?

Also, I'm overshooting. In case you're wondering what that means, which you should be, it means that Masaomi actually didn't stay until Grade 7. I think he left around Grade...6-ish. I'm just continuing on till Grade 8, cause I can. Pretty much. Ha ha! Cause he had been there for a few years (stated in the Manga). I know the incident with Saki happened half a year before the series began, so I'm just using that instead of just going to Grade 6.

I don't think you get what I mean, but who cares.

On with the story! 

…

**Chapter 10**

**Orange Mock – Deceit**

I didn't think we couldn't trust them.

I mean, we didn't know what was going on with them. I wish I had known. If I had...maybe you wouldn't have... I can't dwell on the past for too long. In all honesty, Masaomi, I really feel like I should take the blame for what happened. I had been running late because I lost track of time. I should've paid more attention. I should've been there.

But I wasn't.

God, Masaomi.

...I'm sorry...

…

"That is _so_ cute!" Saki gasped, staring at Mikado with stars in her eyes.

Almost immediately, Mikado turned to Anri. "D-don't worry," he said. "We broke up a year later."

Before Anri could say anything, Masaomi sighed. "Ah, yeah...I remember that..."

Saki was ready for another upsetting story. "That doesn't sound good," she said. Again, their plates had been wiped clean, but Masaomi was still picking rice from off his plate. The teens were full, but they weren't quite ready to leave yet. "What happened?"

Mikado blinked. "I think it was...around the first time we realized Forget-Me-Nots..."

…

"You know what I just realized," Mikado muttered as he and Masaomi stood on the cliff. Masaomi glanced at Mikado, waiting for him to speak. "I've seen every flower here on the cliff, even the ones not native to Japan...except for one." Masaomi blinked and looked over all the flowers. "I've done all my research," Mikado continued. "and we're missing one. The Forget-Me-Not."

Masaomi scanned over the field once...twice...and it was true. Not a single Forget-Me-Not was in sight. "Maybe it's farther back," he suggested, but he doubted it.

Mikado stood and sighed. "Oh, well."

Masaomi nodded.

…

Masaomi laid in his room, staring up at his ceiling. Mikado had gone home under request from his Mom and Masaomi was locked in his room (again) for coming home late. He rubbed a bruise on his arm, a pained look making their way into his eyes. _Dammit,_ he thought to himself. Being thrown was not fun...

There was a beeping from across the room. With a sigh, he got up from his bed and flipped it open. His eyebrow raised in confusion as he opened the text.

_578-643-4382_

_Hideaki Eno_

_I need to speak with you. Can you meet me in the school field in twenty?_

…

It wasn't the first time Masaomi had sneaked out from his home when he was supposed to be locked in his bedroom. He usually wasn't let out until the next morning for school, so it didn't matter. He had been there in fifteen, and still Hideaki was there before him.

The day was wet and gray. Light drizzle coated the grass, and Masaomi was beginning to shiver. The wind picked up, and cut through his red jacket. He should have worn a better coat.

When the pepper classmate saw him, he got to his feet and squared off with Masaomi. Almost instantly, Masaomi stopped. Something didn't seem right. "Hideaki?" he began, unsure. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Masaomi realized. Hideaki wasn't looking _at_ him. He was looking over Masaomi's shoulder. Masaomi had been too late to realize. He whipped around, only to be punched back around. Masaomi hit the ground like a rock, dazed for a few seconds. "W-what-"

Someone grabbed him by the back of his jacket and forced to his feet, pushed forward, stumbling, and somehow keeping his balance. Masaomi blinked for a few second and slowly turned to face his attacker. No, _attackers_.

Akihiro and his boys. "Jerk!" Masaomi spat. "What the heck do you want?"

Akihiro glanced around and shrugged. "The little Emperor isn't here...Too bad."

"Mikado?" Masaomi gasped, balling his fists. "What do you want with Mikado? What the hell is going on?"

"My, my. What the mouth you have," Akihiro taunted. "I guess we'll just have to shut you up."

Masaomi didn't have a chance to go on the defensive. One of the other boys had come up behind him and seized his wrists. Masaomi looked back for a moment, trying to break free, when Gorou came up to him and slammed a fist into the redhead's stomach. Masaomi doubled over, the air knocked clean out.

Spit dribbled from his lips. _Oh, my God,_ he screamed in his head, no air to voice his fear. It was all he could think before he was knocked on the back of the head. He fell to his knees, his wrists still held and the one final thought he could think was, _Mikado...Please help me..._

All his world was red and pain.

…

_I need to speak with you. Can you meet me in the school field in twenty?_

Mikado blinked. He felt sort of bad. He hadn't heard his phone beep (he had been playing video games with his brother) until an hour after the text was sent. He frowned. "Mom!" he yelled. "I'm going out!"

"Alright," she said from the kitchen. "Try to be home soon, please. Supper will be ready by seven."

…

Masaomi had no idea how long he had been lying there for, staring up at the gray clouds. His body had gone numb a long time ago. He had lost all sense and ability to think straight, so he chose not to think at all. He didn't concentrate on anything. Just the sky, the rain, and the wind.

He was in too much pain to fall unconscious, and he was in too much pain to move. He told himself he had gone numb, and forced himself to believe it. Rain slid down his cheeks like tears. Even if he wasn't crying, he was feeling better. He couldn't cry; it hurt too much. So he let the rain cry for him.

As pathetic as it sounded. But it made him feel better.

And, suddenly, it dawned on him.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. It didn't matter if he died here today. He didn't care. His parents wouldn't care (they thought he was a mistake, anyway). His teachers wouldn't care (he was always causing trouble). His classmates wouldn't care (he was one of the most annoying kids in class).

Why did it matter?

"_Masaomi!_"

Then he remembered.

Then he smiled.

Then he fell unconscious.

…

Mikado felt so helpless.

There he sat, holding his beaten best friend in his arms. He had called him brother, his voice shaking with terror. Worry. He sobbed. He screamed several times. But never did he tear his eyes away from Masaomi's unconscious emotion.

"Masaomi...Masaomi, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

There was only one thing he couldn't get off his mind.

It was Ai who sent him the text.

If Masaomi got the text, too...

Did this mean...

...Had Ai wanted Mikado to find Masaomi...?

...Or...

...Ai had been planning to betray him, too...?

…

When Masaomi woke up, he had been expecting to be there. He leaned up, despite the pain, and looked around. "Hello?" he whispered.

He wasn't at the hospital. He wasn't at his house. He wasn't lying, bleeding on the field.

He was at Mikado's house. Lying in Mikado's bed. And he had been dressed in new, warmer clothes (of which he suspected were Mikado's).

_Mikado,_ he thought to himself. _You did come to save me..._

…

When Mikado saw Masaomi again, the redhead had fallen back asleep. He hadn't known Masaomi had woken up, but he suspected so as the blankets were moved and Masaomi had curled into a gentle little ball.

Mikado smiled gently. Masaomi looked so peaceful, as though this were a mere sleep over and not a case of emergency.

There was a brief pause. Then, Mikado dropped the sheets on a nearby chair. He walked up to the bed and sat on it, watching Masaomi the whole time. Slowly, quietly, disturbingly, he laid beside Masaomi, staring at his sleeping posture. There was a moment before Mikado pressed gently against Masaomi and closed his eyes.

Almost instantly, he was asleep as well.

…

Masaomi's mother came to pick him up the next morning. Neither boy went to school.

…

Mikado tried the front door. Masaomi's father answered. "Can I please see Masaomi?" he asked.

His father stared at the boy for a moment, pondering. Wondering. "Not right now," he said. Then the father closed the door and left Mikado outside.

Mikado wasn't faltered. He hurried out to the back and looked up the stone wall. Masaomi's window was only a jump away. Mikado thought about it, then leaped and grabbed the window sill. He pulled himself up so he could see inside and looked around.

There was Masaomi, lying on his bed, wrapped in bandages. Mikado knocked on the glass. Masaomi looked up.

Then, Masaomi smiled.

…

Masaomi didn't go to school the next day, but Mikado did. He looked around, worried. His eyes rested on Ai, who forced a smile. Mikado looked away. He glanced at Hideaki, who seemed to know what Mikado did. He looked away again. Finally, he saw Akihiro.

And he lost all sense of control.

He stormed up to Akihiro, breathless with anger. Akihiro turned and smiled when he saw the pepper approach him. "Hey, little Emperor. How's your troublesome friend?" Mikado replied with action. He cocked a fist back and sent it full force into Akihiro's face. The bully lord yelped and stepped back.

Mikado proceeded to grab Akihiro by the back of his shirt and dragged him across the room. All the students were silenced, stunned. He dragged Akihiro to the glasses outlook and, without hesitation, _threw Akihiro out the second floor window_.

Glass shattered, people screamed, and Mikado stood in the midst of it all with only a death glare and a warning: "Anyone who _fucks_ with Masaomi _fucks with me_! Stay the hell away from us!"

Mikado was sent home no less than five minutes later and Akihiro was sent to the hospital.

He wasn't released for three weeks.


	11. Chapter 11: White Rose

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter was pretty cool, but nothing happened as I wanted it to. (frown) Oh, well! Still cool! Let's go!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 11**

**White Rose – Secrecy and Silence**

No, I should be the one who is sorry.

Do you remember that promise? A lot of things happened when we made that promise. I know it's weird, but... I just can't explain it. I really can't. But, I should be sorry. I broke your promise.

I tried to make it up to you...

…

There was silence at the table.

Then, "Oh, so you've been crazy this whole time, then?"

Mikado glared at Masaomi with a joking intent, but it was stronger than needed. Masaomi instantly took it back with a brief apology and Mikado frowned. Then, Masaomi laughed. "Guess this means I shouldn't break another promise, huh?"

"Here we go," Saki muttered. It was getting dark out. Lunch had extended to dinner, and she was getting hungry again. She ordered a third round of sushi for them all. No one objected.

"What promise?" Anri asked. "Did you break one already?"

Masaomi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I still feel terrible for it."

"Don't worry, Masaomi," Mikado smiled. "You made up for it as best you could."

"But I don't know if that was enough..."

…

The promise was made on the cliff.

"Masaomi," Mikado whispered. The wind almost carry his voice away, but Masaomi caught it before it could escape. The boys stared up at the sky, watching the clouds take forms and shapes unnameable. "Do you think..."

Masaomi looked at Mikado. The pepper sounded hesitant (although Masaomi had dyed his hair black only a few weeks ago, therefore they were now both peppers) and distant. Masaomi watched Mikado for a long time. Mikado finally turned to Masaomi and smiled. "Do you think one day, we could travel the world together?"

Masaomi's eyes widen.

…

Masaomi had locked himself in his room for once. His knees close to his chest as he sat on the bed, staring at the crumbled, wrinkled sheets. The storm was heavy and loud, but he knew Mikado was no longer afraid of storms.

"_Do you think one day, we could travel the world together?"_

Masaomi buried his face into his knees. He didn't know what he could say. He didn't know. All he knew was that Mikado was his best friend. He wanted to stay with Mikado forever. So, if that was true, then...

…

Mikado leaned against the wall, his back cold against the door even with the shirt on. He was smiling. Sadly.

"_Do you think one, we could travel the world together?"_

That was what he wanted more than anything in the world. To be with Masaomi. To travel all the world. To have adventure after adventure. Real ones. Not the imaginary ones in Masaomi's barn. One hundred percent real adventure.

And there was no one more that he wanted to have by his side than Masaomi.

…

No one came near Mikado and Masaomi. Not since Mikado threw Akihiro out the second story window. _"Whoever fucks with Masaomi fucks with me! Stay away from us!"_

The warning was headed. No one came near them. And Mikado had realized how much he loved Masaomi (in a friend sense) and didn't want him to get hurt again. He stayed by Masaomi's side, always, whether Masaomi was sick or hurt or if Mikado was the one ill or wounded. He remained by Masaomi's side, because he never wanted to be away from his best friend.

It was always just him and Masaomi. They would sit, backs against the school. Masaomi would pull grass out of the cracks in the pavement and Mikado would watch the clouds. It seemed so contradicting that Mikado looked up while Masaomi looked down. So ironic.

Yet, it was true.

…

"Do you think one day, we could travel the world together?"

Masaomi was shocked by the words. He hadn't been expecting them yet...he had. As though he was thinking of it himself. He looked back up at the sky. He wanted to make Mikado happy. He wanted to be with him. To see him smile. To watch him laugh and explore and enjoy every day like his last.

He wanted that more than anything.

…

"Mikado! I finally decided!"

The azure-eyed boy blinked. There had been no sense in yelling. Mikado had been standing behind Masaomi, looking over his shoulder. They had been searching each others names on Google, finding interesting things about them (Mikado was a pocky, Masaomi (Yasuoka Masaomi) the name of a lieutenant general in the Japanese Army during World War II).

"What did you decide?" Mikado asked, leaning closer to the screen, hoping that he could figure it out before Masaomi told him, but he was without luck.

"Do you remember how I never had a favorite color?" Masaomi asked, typing something down on Google and pulling up another Wikipedia site. "I finally decided what my favorite color is." The page loaded and Mikado noticed yellow on the screen. "Yellow."

"Why?" Mikado asked, looking through all the shades of yellow. "What made you decide?"

Masaomi smiled and scrolled down to a specific shade, circling the pointer around the shade and highlighting the name. "Mikado," he said. "Mikado is a shade of yellow." Masaomi turned to Mikado and smiled.

Mikado sighed and smiled as well. "Alright."

…

"What do you think, Masaomi?" Mikado chirped, urging an answer from his friend. "Can we? Please?"

Masaomi continued to stare up at the sky. Then, slowly, he smiled. He turned back to Mikado. It was almost a picture perfect scene; Mikado was smiling, eyes shining perfectly in the sun, any loose clothing and stray strands of hair flowing in the wind. Masaomi grabbed Mikado's hand (for the first time, it was him grabbing the natural pepper's hand) and held tight. "Of course," he said. "We'll travel the world together."

Mikado glanced down at their hands, then back up at Masaomi and smiled. He firmed the grip on their hands and relaxed. "Do you promise?" he asked.

Masaomi smiled.

"I promise."

…

The had spent weeks planning. Where would they go first? What would they do there? Would the buy any souvenirs? What would they explore? How much money would they need?

Everything down to the final detail. Their first trip was planned. All that came now was figuring out how to make the money. "I'll get a job," Masaomi said, writing it down in a new note book he bought the first day of planning. "I'll make sure it's a good one, too. We'll have enough to pay for an apartment, food, clothes, and enough to invest in a trip."

Mikado smiled and nodded to whatever Masaomi said. It seemed to make sense. Mikado would stay home and take care of the house while Masaomi worked. It almost seemed like they were getting married or something...

Almost as though he had read Mikado's mind, Masaomi stopped writing. There was a pause, and Masaomi looked up. "I know that we're excited all to travel the world," he said. "but what if...we fall in love?"

Mikado paused and looked at Masaomi. He thought about it for a moment, then replied, "Well, we'll take them with us."

"But, you know, once you find the perfect girl, there is almost no one in the world you would rather spend time with, right?"

Mikado blinked. "What are you getting at?"

Masaomi sighed and closed the book. "I'm saying...What if _they_ don't want to travel?"

"Then they can say home."

Masaomi stared at Mikado for a long time. Then he burst into laughter. Mikado blinked. "What's so funny?" he asked. Masaomi continued to laugh. "What is it? What did I say?"

In all honesty, Masaomi couldn't believe his friend was so naïve. So innocent. So... It was hilarious. It was so funny. Masaomi couldn't stop laughing. Although, deep inside, he was almost crying because his best friend didn't understand that falling in love screwed up all one's life plans.

…

Later on, that became true.

Mikado's plan for the future – traveling, seeing the world, being with Masaomi, and never having to worry about a thing – suddenly seemed unreachable. His world almost came crashing down. He had never felt so alone. For a long time, it felt he had nothing.

It all happened on a stormy night.


	12. Chapter 12: Mixed Zinna

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Second last chapter. That's right. _Second last chapter._

I hope you guys are ready.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 12**

**Mixed Zinna – In Memory Of An Absent Friend**

I don't think you understand how much of my world you are.

I relied on you to get me through the day. You were always there for me. You were my only friend. You were my best friend. You made me smile. You made me laugh. You still do. All I ever wanted was to be with you.

Sounds like a confession, doesn't it? I know it sounds funny, but it's true.

Please don't leave me again.

…

There was a pause. "I don't get it," Saki said after a moment. "You broke the promise of traveling the world? You haven't told us a thing yet! How did you break the promise? What do you mean by you tried to make it up to him, but it wasn't enough?"

"And," Anri added. "you still haven't told us why the Forget-Me-Not was your favorite flower."

Masaomi and Mikado exchanged a small, sad smile. "This," they said together. "is why..."

…

It all happened on a stormy night.

Mikado couldn't fall asleep again. He knew he could easily go back to sleep but...something stopped him. Again, just like the first night Masaomi slept over. The night he didn't know existed or not. If it was real, or if it had all been a dream.

If it was real, he was having deja vu. If it had been a dream, he was a psychic.

There was a light knock on the door. Almost instantly after, there was a crash of thunder. But, somehow, Mikado knew Masaomi was outside his front door. He knew it more than anything in the world. He pulled off the covers and stepped onto the hardwood floor. He ran to the front door and swung it open, perfect timing to the thunder that slammed against itself, drowning out the swing of the opening door. Light blinding for a second.

It faded and Mikado saw.

It was Masaomi. Wet. Cold. Shivering. He looked up and sniffled. Clenching the broken zipper of his coat, trying to keep himself warm. Tears blending with the rain, running over a bruise on his cheek. One that hadn't been there before. His voice so quiet, Mikado couldn't hear him over the rain, but Masaomi whispered, "Mikado...Please help me..."

Mikado reacted with his gut. He let go the handle to the door, stepped out into the rain, and wrapped his arms around Masaomi. Gently, he pulled Masaomi backward into his house. He tripped over the step and they both fell in, Masaomi landing on Mikado. Both boys huffed, but Mikado didn't let go, even when Masaomi pulled away to stand up again.

Once he realized Mikado wasn't letting go, he stopped and let himself be held. Rain water soaked into Mikado's pajamas, and it wasn't long before tears followed. Masaomi sobbed into Mikado's chest, and Mikado held him closer.

…

Mikado didn't ask any questions. He already knew what happened.

He gave Masaomi some dry clothes to wear and prepared some hot chocolate. They hadn't woken anyone up yet, and Mikado didn't plan to. Masaomi got changed in the bathroom and he returned to Mikado in the living room. Mikado fetched him a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He switched on the TV, allowing whatever channel it turned onto to be what they would watch for the evening.

They didn't say anything at all the entire time. Mikado made hot chocolate in the kitchen, and he prepared some left over pizza. Masaomi just stared at the TV screen, unthinking, unmoving. Mikado returned a few moments later, during the commercials, and set the pizza and hot chocolate on the table. He quietly took a seat beside Masaomi, leaning back.

Neither of them did anything for a moment. The pizza was untouched, the hot chocolate still. Quiet. Still. The only sound the TV, until the storm blew out the power lines and all was dark in the small room. Neither of them moved, but Mikado sighed. Silence was much better, anyway.

Mikado shut his eyes and leaned his head back. He was tired. It was late. It was stormy, dark, and beginning to become cold. Suddenly, something landed against his rib cage. He opened his eyes and looked down. Masaomi was leaning against him, his head on Mikado's chest, eyes closed, deep in thought or sleeping.

Mikado was still for a moment, and Masaomi moved again. This time, he laid down, his head resting on the natural pepper's thigh, pulling the blankets up to his chin and adjusting himself to get comfortable. Mikado smiled and rested a hand on Masaomi's shoulder. "I'll protect you," he whispered. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and fell asleep in seconds.

…

The house was warmer when Mikado woke up. Sleep drowned his senses until he surfaced, his eyes adjusting to light, the ringing in his ears fading, his breathing deepening, all as he slowly woke up from something of a dream.

He glanced around, recalling the previous night. Slowly...thoughtfully... Again, Mikado looked around. Masaomi was nowhere in sight. Maybe he had left so he wouldn't be in trouble by his mother. Mikado shrugged and removed the blanket from around his shoulders.

He had a day ahead of him.

…

Mikado, more or less, was shocked. The next day, Masaomi didn't arrive at school. Almost instantly, Mikado assumed it was his father locking him in his room again. Mikado scowled but nothing more. He was going to have to wait.

…

For a few days, Masaomi still didn't show up. Mikado had begun to worry. But worry didn't truly sink in until after school.

…

The doorbell was old fashioned. _Ding-Dong_. Mikado liked that doorbell. It had a nice ring to it. _Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._ Except for when it was pushed repeatedly. With a yell ("I'm coming!") and a sigh, Mikado hurried to the door and opened it. On his front step were the cops.

With them was Masaomi's mother and father.

…

"So you know nothing," the first cop said.

Mikado was absolutely devastated. He had almost broken down into tears: Masaomi had run away. Mikado shook his head. "No! No! I know nothing. He was here last night, but I-"

"Dammit!" the father snapped. "I think you're lying! I think the little brat is lying!"

The officer turned to the father and warned him not to speak again. He turned back to Mikado. "He was here last night?" he asked. "Why? What time? When did he leave?"

Mikado shook his head. "He came last night...I don't know why. I didn't ask. It was sometime around midnight, I think. Yeah, I looked at the clock in the kitchen when I was preparing some pizza. I didn't see him leave. I was sleeping, but I-" Mikado stopped in mid-sentence as an idea came to him. Before the adults could get suspicious, he finished. "...But I thought he went back home."

"Any idea where he would have went?"

Mikado paused. Nowhere. No, somewhere. But... "No," he said. "I have no idea."

The officer nodded and stood. "I guess we are done here. Thank you for your time." The officer showed himself out the door, the father shooting a knowing glance over his shoulder at Mikado, the mother hurrying him on, and then they were gone.

Then, as soon as the door closed, Mikado jumped to his feet and rushed to his room. He grabbed his jacket, kicked on his shoes, and hurried out the door.

…

He had been running for five minutes. Mikado had been terrified. His mind ran through many questions, and none were answered. _Where did he go? Why did he leave? How come I hadn't seen it before?_ Mikado's lungs burned, inflating and exhaling with speed and strength unknown. Air seemed so much harder to breath. His legs felt weak and he thought he would fall.

But Mikado pushed on.

On and on through the forest. The trees rushing by. A branch caught his cheek and it tore open the skin. Blood seeped lightly from it's hole, but the pepper ignored it. The light at the top of the hill. He could see it! He could! Only a few more steps and-

Mikado stopped.

Before him was the cliff. Every flower he could name and more. The sun shone brilliantly in the endless blue sky. Crystal tears spilled down his cheeks. There was no one there. But there was something.

A flower.

A patch of very small, blue flowers. They had been dug into the ground. Rushed. Hurried. But it had been obvious who planted them there.

Mikado collapsed to his knees, holding as much tears as he could back. He threw his arms around his body, trying to hold onto as much as he could. "Ma...Masa..." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He dropped his chin to his chest and cried.

…

The days seemed longer. The weeks seemed to last months, and months were eternities on their own. No one came up to Mikado. He was alone, and he much rather preferred it that way.

Snow fell and melted. Rain dropped from the sky and dried. Days passed. On and on.

"Five...months and...seventeen days..." Mikado whispered, crossing out another day on his calendar.

…

The site was new.

It was a hot topic at school. Even if Mikado had no one to talk to, he could still overhear conversations. "_Hey, guys,_" Mikado typed in. He had been on the site for almost a week. He had become a quick regular, as well as everyone else he met online. "_I have an idea. Let's start a gang._"

…

Mikado stared at the window everyday. He couldn't bring himself to look at anything else. Not the teacher, not his ex-girlfriend, not his former friend, not Masaomi's empty desk. Only the outside. Blue skies. Shapeless clouds.

And even so, the clouds still reminded him of Masaomi.

…

"Mikado."

The pepper thought about looking up at the one addressing him. He decided not to. He continued to doodle in his book.

"Mikado," the voice said again. This time, Mikado looked up. Ai and Hideaki were staring back, not bothered by the glare Mikado had given them. "We're sorry," Ai continued. "Please forgive us."

Hideaki said nothing, but Mikado knew. Hideaki had felt terrible as well.

Mikado sighed. "Very well," he said, and continued to draw.

…

Life quickly got boring afterward. Mikado had started a gang, the Dollars, but that had grown out of control and he was left the only leader. He didn't mind. After all, it was a simple internet get together.

Akihiro and Gorou and their boys had left him alone, especially after the incident where Mikado threw Akihiro out the second story window. No one talked to him, but no one was scared of him.

There was no Masaomi. Life grew quiet. No adventures. No games. No hiding in the barn. No robins to save, no clouds to watch, no adjectives to call each other by. No planning of the future, no praying for the best. No smiling or laughing. No dragon-slaying, no princess-saving. No more knights, or explorations. No more changing hair colors. No more detention. No more cheering the other up. None of it.

Nothing.

All gone.

All of it.

"Mikado?" The pepper looked up without thought. Ai smiled slowly. "Would you like to play with Hideaki and I?"

…

Mikado sat down at his computer again. It had become an addiction. A way to deal with the loneliness, the depression, the silence. He didn't mind. He had friends now. And he didn't really mind. They were nice. They didn't bother him. They had even started a gang together.

Maybe...he could get used to this new normal.

_One New Message_

Mikado blinked. It was a message from the site he was on. It was a private message, from someone named _Bakyura_. Confused, he opened the message.

_Hey, Emperor. Did you like those flowers I gave you?_


	13. Chapter 13: Forget Me Not

**Forget-Me-Not**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A question is brought up around the table at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Masaomi gladly answer Anri and Saki's question, only to trail deep down into Memory Lane.

…

**Before You Read**

Well. This is it. The last chapter.

I really hope you guys have enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, don't forget to review. After this story, I plan to write _How To Speak Again_, followed by a new story called _Obsessive Compulsive_ about a Yandere Saki who wants the best for Masaomi. But does Masaomi want that?

And before this story is over, here are some statistics I am proud of for this story:

Did you know "Forget-Me-Not" is my second longest fanfiction, my second most alerted, fourth most favorited, and eighth most hitted? _Out of 82 stories._ This makes "Forget-Me-Not" my second top story and second top finished-chapter story? Thank you guys for making this my best project on !

Well, no more keeping you waiting.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 13**

**Forget-Me-Not – Memories**

Mikado.

I know I've been contradicting myself a lot. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. And I know that there is no way I can make it up to you.

But, in all this time, I've realized. Mikado, you are what has kept me alive for so long. I needed you here. I needed you, more than anything. I still need you.

I won't ever leave you again. And I promise.

I'll always remember you.

…

The table was silent. "I guess that's it," Masaomi said after a moment. "And that's pretty much why the Forget-Me-Nots are our favorite flower."

More silence. "Wow," Saki said. "I can't believe we spent...almost the entire day just to explain why some kind of flower is so special. It was a good-bye present. Could you take any longer explaining that?"

Masaomi chuckled. "Saki, it wasn't a good-bye present," he said. "It was a promise in of itself."

"A promise?" Anri whispered. "I don't think I caught that."

It was Mikado who spoke next. "It was the promise of never forgetting," he said. "We promised each other to never forget each other. To remember all those times and hold them in our memories forever."

"It's cheesy," Masaomi cut it. "but it's very important to us." Slowly, the girls nodded, understanding. "I guess we better get going. Russia Sushi is going to close. C'mon." The others agreed. They quickly paid their bill (which ended up being much larger than they expected due to three rounds of sushi instead of one) and the four headed outside. "So, what now?"

"Well," Saki said. "I have to get some shopping done, so I'm off to the super market. Anything specific, Masaomi?"

Masaomi shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna walk Anri and Mikado home. I'll catch you at the house later, okay?" Saki nodded and headed off in her own direction, leaving the trio to their own.

As they began towards Anri's house, the dark sky only getting darker as they walked, Anri couldn't help but say, "I guess I underestimated you two."

Masaomi and Mikado exchanged unsure glances before turning back to Anri. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Simply," Anri said. "I thought you two had only been friends. That you had been just with each other in the same friend's group, but I never realized you two had it solo. I guess...Well, I don't know. It's sort of hard to explain. But I guess everyone's had their ups and downs. I guess I just have a new perspective on you..."

Masaomi chuckled. "Don't you worry about it," he said. "Normally, it's not something we talk about. We are usually focused on the future instead of the past."

"I understand," Anri whispered as they arrived to the front door of her house. "Are you guys still planning out your future?"

Mikado smiled. "Yeah. Major changes from since back then, but..."

"They are still plans," Masaomi added. "You never know what might come next."

Anri nodded, satisfied with the answer. She waved good-bye and disappeared into her own house, leaving the two boys on their own. They smiled to each other and continued their way home.

…

They had walked to Mikado's home in silence. A comfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said. Nothing needed to be explained. So, as they stood outside Mikado's front door, the pepper was prepared to simply say good-bye and go inside, but, before the door could open, Masaomi grabbed the handle.

Mikado looked up for a moment, curious as to why Masaomi did such an action. His usual hazel eyes weren't visible. They were hidden in the shadows of his bangs. Quiet. Silence. Slowly, Masaomi's eye became visible, a small sad smile forming, deep into the eyes of Mikado Ryūgamine. "I..." There was hesitation, and Masaomi decided no words needed to be said.

He stepped forward and embraced his best friend in a tight hug. Mikado was shocked at first. Slowly, he smiled and returned the gesture. For a long time, they did nothing. Only the sound of cars rushing by, children laughing, people walking. The stars high above them, white paint on black silk. The moon watching, pale face smiling unknowingly, tears sliding down rosy cheeks.

The moment was long, yet not long enough. "Mikado," Masaomi whispered. "Can you promise me something?"

Mikado slowly opened his eyes. "Yes," he replied, voice quiet as well.

"Please promise me," Masaomi tightening his grip on Mikado, holding him closer, as though he couldn't live if he let Mikado go. "that you'll always remember me."

There was a fragile silence. The stars would break, the moon would shatter. The tears would flow them a river. Yet, Mikado still spoke. "I promise," he whispered. "I promise. I promise."

A moment of hesitation. Then, in unison, they spoke, "I promise."

On the thunderous nights. On the darkened days. In the midst of memories and forgotten moments. In the presence of laughter and tears. Within the promises and lies. In whispers and cries.

In the daily remembrance, and in play. In the protection and the beauty. With those forsaken. In cheerfulness and in mourning. With our wonderful friends. Beyond the symbols of love and hidden in the deceit. In secrecy and silence. In memory of an absent friend.

The strangest places we see light, yet they are the most obvious. Never do we realize what we have until it is gone. When we are gone, when ashes come to ashes, and we all fall down, we continue to live on. Even when we are far away from those we love, we are still with them. Forever will we live, and forever will we be with those we love.

In memories.

And a blue flower planted on the cliff. Rushed. Hurried. But with love. With care. Living off salty tears everyday, yet a strong symbol of two young boys who simply wanted to be with each other. If they find hope. If they find serenity. If they continue to live on. If they will always remember.

In memories.

Always burned in the imagery of their minds would be the Forget-Me-Not.

And one grown on the edge of the cliff, planted lovingly among the flowers.


End file.
